My Father, My Program
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Sam finds his way onto the Grid, and meets up with his long lost father. Or is it? I guess that makes this AU. Rated for everyone. Comments welcome please!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This story is about a boy seeking his father. **

**I do not own Tron : Legacy. I am using some dialogue direct from the film, but acknowledging the real writers. **

**This is to set up the story but further chapters will have my own words.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Sam Flynn sat in his converted flat, looking out at the tall tower in the distance. ENCOM. The once mighty technology empire run by his father. Now it was being run without him. Kevin Flynn had vanished without a word when Sam was just a boy. His grandparents had raised him, with help from his godparents, Alan and Lora Bradley. Still, he had wanted his dad with him. He would lie in bed at night, praying, wishing, and each new day brought nothing. Kevin Flynn never returned.

As he got older, Sam realized that his father was never coming back. As a child he wondered what he had done to keep him away. As an adult, he didn't care if his dad hated him or not, for it was now Sam Flynn who hated his father.

"You know, you've got a pretty nice view here," Bradley said, interrupting Sam's thoughts. "I heard you did a triple axel off of her a few hours ago. Rough landing, huh."

Sam pulled his t-shirt over the bruises that were evidence of his latest act of defiance to the Board. "Alan, are we really going to do this again? Do I really look like I'm ready to run a Fortune 500 company?"

"No," Alan replied, feeling at this point, he had nothing left but to tell Sam the truth. "And truthfully, the company's pretty happy with where you are, kid. See, that way, they can just keep doing whatever they want."

Sam picked up a magazine, pretending not to listen to Alan prattling on, pushing, needling him. "Why are you here, Alan?"

"I was paged last night." The fact that the page came from someone Alan hadn't seen or heard from in years didn't bother him. "The page came from your Dad's office at the Arcade."

The news bothered Sam however. No one had heard from Kevin Flynn in two decades, yet Alan gets a page from his office. It wasn't Sam that was contacted, it was Alan. To hide his pain, Sam merely said, "So?"

"So? That number's been disconnected for 20 years." Alan went on about the last time he had spoken with Flynn.

While Alan talked, Sam remembered the last time **he** had spoken with his dad. Flynn had promised to take him to the Arcade the next day after he returned from his usual late night at ENCOM. He never showed up, and Sam cried for days. Once the crying had stopped, he decided that he would trust no one, ever again. He was on his own. And as he grew up, he realized being alone was not as bad as he had feared. He had his home, copious amounts of money from the trust fund his father had set up for him when he was born, and his loyal rescue, Marvin.

"He wouldn't have left that, Sam." Sitting next to his godson, Alan lightly punched his arm, saying, "He wouldn't have left you."

"Alan, you're the only one who still believes that. He's either dead, or chillin' in Costa Rica. Probably both. I'm sorry. I'm tired, I smell like jail. Let's just reconvene in another couple of years, whadya say?" Alan tossed him the keys to the Arcade. _Why don't you just go check it out yourself, Alan, _Sam thought. But he grabbed the keys anyway. There could only be two results. One, he would find his father working in the office, having lost track of time. Or two, he wouldn't find any trace of him at all. Still, curiosity compelled him to see what was up.

Little did he know that the old saying curiosity nearly killed the cat would apply to him. That is, until he found his father.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

One trip was all it took. Sam had discovered the room beneath the Arcade, accidently activated the Shiva laser, which sent him to the land of Oz, Wonderland, or one of any of the imaginary places Sam had been told about when he was a child. In this case, it was the place his father had spoken off often, the Grid. But instead of finding invisible cats, Munchkins, or witches on broomsticks, Sam found a dark world of programs and Grid warriors who fought to the death using identity disks. Sam was only able to survive because of his youth, fitness, and the ability to adapt quickly.

But he still could have been killed, if not for his admission to being human and not a program. He was unceremoniously dragged into a vessel hovering over the Games area. As he was brought into a large room, fighting all the way, he found himself standing before a man in glowing robes and a weird helmet that obscured his face. 'Freaks' Sam had said. And he meant it. If this was the Grid, his father had not described it well at all. This place was a nightmare.

Looking at the back of the man near the window, Sam asked, "Where am I?" The man turned to face Sam. "Am I on the Grid? Who are you?" The helmet, as if by magic, peeled away, revealing..."Dad."

"Sam. Look at you, man. Look at the size of you." Flynn clapped his hands on Sam's shoulders. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"We got the message." Sam simply could not believe he was seeing his father for the first time in years.

"Ohh. So it's just you?" Flynn began to circle Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." His eyes followed his dad as he came back around Sam's other side.

"Isn't this something?" Flynn said proudly.

"You look the same," Sam said, stating the obvious. He was just as Sam last remembered him. The years had not aged him at all.

"Oh, a lot's happened, Sam. More than you can imagine." For whatever reason, Flynn asked one of the programs to give him the disk that sat on Sam's back. While Sam watched, he read the boy's recent history, finding very little of interest there. So the person the message was intended for had received it, but then had informed Sam, explaining the boy's presence.

"So you were trapped in here," Sam theorized.

"That's right."

"And you're in charge," he said, again following as his dad now circled the other way.

"Ah, right again. Two for two."

"So can we just go home now?" Sam had his dad back, so his first thought was to scram from this crazy hell hole. He would let him know how angry he was...later.

"Not just yet, Sam. It's been a long time since we've been together, son, and there's so much I want to show you." Flynn turned to face Sam, a smile lighting up his visage. "Would you be willing to stay awhile? We can leave later. We have the time." Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he said, "I'm very, very happy to see you, Sam."

Sam thought about it a moment, before nodding. "Sure, Dad. We can stay awhile." Maybe his first impressions of the Grid were wrong, and it wouldn't be so bad after all. He was unsure of his feelings anyway. His anger at being abandoned warred with his desire to be with his father again. Even if they had lost 20 years, the future still beckoned. He would give him nothing right now, but wait to see what his dad had to offer him.

**A/N: Just to clarify, this fiction has to do with Sam meeting Clu, while _not_ realizing he is not his father. Clu pretends to be Flynn, taking Sam under his wing so to speak. I wanted to imagine what might have happened if Clu had not revealed his true identity so soon in the film.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 2**

The ship headed back to its berth on top of Clu's headquarters. The tower was only the second tallest in the city, with a view that extended all the way to the Sea of Simulation. Clu gave an order to one of his sentries.

"Now, Sam, go with this program. He'll show you to your quarters. I'll be there shortly. We can have a nice long talk." Clu smiled even as his mind calculated various contingencies and their eventual outcome. He decided that he would play things "by ear" where Sam was concerned.

"Ok, sure, Dad. Just hurry." Sam looked back at his father with uncertainty as he followed the sentry who led him from the Control room.

Jarvis stood by his master. "Sir, why do you wish the son of Flynn to believe you are his father? Why not de-rezz him now?" Jarvis didn't always understand the motivations of his leader, but he always accepted them. Still, he wanted to know why Clu was wasting his time with this User.

Clu knew his Intelligence Officer could never envision the big picture. No program had the capability to perform much beyond their programming. Clu could take data and come to a conclusion, no matter what the subject was. Such was the programming Flynn had given him. To be the system controller, he had to be more complex than any one program here on the Grid.

Clu slapped Jarvis on the shoulder. "I intend to keep young Sam with me. He's a User, and perhaps we can benefit from his being here. And if he came to the Grid looking for Flynn, I want to make sure he thinks he was successful. I don't want him running off into the Outlands searching for his father." Clu also had another desire as his motivator. "I want something that Flynn doesn't have. His son. I can mold Sam into my greatest supporter, loyal only to me. So say nothing to him, Jarvis. If he believes I'm Flynn, let him. If you reveal the truth to him, I'll de-rezz you personally," he said, glaring at his aide.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said, giving Clu a slight bow of his head. His master never made idle threats. Jarvis, in an attempt to reaffirm his place, offered, "If there is anything with which you need my assistance, Your Excellency, you have only to give the order."

Clu extended to his aide a small grin, a gesture really, one having no meaning to the ACP. Leaving the Control room, Clu headed down to the rooms he knew the son of Flynn would be quartered.

While Clu had been discussing the unexpected situation with his aide, Sam was pacing in the outer room of his sparcely appointed suite. His mind flew from one thought to another, and none gave him any answers to his questions. Why had his dad stayed on the Grid? Why was he behaving like some cloaked dictator? And this place, not the expected clutter of inventions and other work his dad was known for. Everything was too...neat. Just as he was about to leave to go in search of him, his father entered through the sliding doors.

"Sorry to be late, Sam. Duty called."

"Right, Dad. About that..." Sam had so much he wanted to know.

Now without his robe, Clu sat on the small couch, lounging in his usual officious way. He indicated for Sam to sit in the chair opposite. "You see, being the one in charge has its obligations. The Grid has grown far beyond even my original specifications."

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem quite like you, uh, described it," Sam said, remembering the stories his father had told him when he was younger. What he had seen so far didn't match up with what Flynn had related to him. The Grid had somehow grown more violent.

Clu, wording his statements carefully, said, "For a long while, everything ran smoothly, Sam. But a few programs developed independence outside their initial programming. They went rogue on me. Led by Clu, this small group gathered other programs together to oppose me, and take over the Grid. I tried to leave at one point. I was just about to exit through the portal, when I was stopped by Clu. If he had had his way, I'd have been killed."

"Clu...your Codified Likeness Utility program. So what happened to him?"

"He was defeated by programs still loyal to me. I had no choice but to exile him from the city. By the time I had calmed things down, the portal had closed. I was trapped here." Clu suppressed a slight grin, thinking of his poor Creator living in the Outlands. Might have been better if he'd let himself be killed rather than live in solitude for so long. Users had no way to go into 'pause' mode. Instead, Flynn had to endure the passage of the cycles, all alone.

Wondering about the Disk Wars he had been forced to participate in, Sam asked, "So those...games. Why are programs killing each other? That doesn't seem like something you'd make up, Dad."

"The only ones who are relegated to the Games are the faulty programs, Sam, the ones who have no purpose any longer. Now they serve to entertain the crowds of programs who've come to love watching the competitions. Only Rinzler remains to make sure that no faulty program survives. I'm sorry you were involved in Disk Wars. Had I known it was you, I would have stopped that from happening."

"I understand. It just seems so...barbaric, Dad. Programs killing each other in athletic contests? It didn't use to be that way, according to you."

"As I said earlier, Sam, a lot has happened since then. But let's talk about you now. How have you been doing outside?" Clu was more than just interested in knowing what Flynn's son was up to. He had to know just what this User was capable of generally.

"Remember your old Ducati? I'm fixing her up," Sam said proudly.

Clu searched his memory for a reference, finding it in nanoseconds. "My bike. I do remember her. Why are you fixing her up?"

"Twenty years in the shed, no tarp..."

"You're a good cyclist then, Sam?" Clu recalled Flynn's stories about his love for motorcycles, and how he had fashioned the very first light cycle after them. The Ducati was his pride and joy, something he had expressed many times.

"I don't like to brag, but, yeah."

Clu had a thought. "Maybe I can use you in the Light Cycle Battle." Seeing the look of confusion on the User's face, he clarified. "The light cycle grid. You remember me telling you about the light cycles?" he asked, gambling that Flynn had shared at least some things with his son.

"Sure, I remember. Do the games still include cycle races?"

"Something like that. Sometimes I lead a team of my own. Interested?" Clu asked.

Sam smiled and said with enthusiasm, "You know I am! I've always wanted to ride a light cycle, ever since you first told me about them."

"Good. I'll arrange it. You'll need to practice before you go out on the grid though." Clu rose. "Now, how would you like to see the city? I'm very proud of it."

Sam got up and grinned broadly. "I've been waiting for this day since I was seven, Dad. Lead the way."

Clu came over to the young man, and placing an arm around his shoulders, led him from the room. Shaking his head slightly, after referencing something from his memory, he remarked, "No, Sam. Together. We're on the same team, remember?" With a wealth of stories Flynn had related to Clu in passing, the ACP felt he would have enough information to convince the User he was, in fact, his father. Anything he didn't know, he'd calculate a suitable response. Once Sam Flynn was deeply under his influence, Clu would begin to find ways to make use of the User. For the time being, he would keep things simple. He would get the User a cycle baton. Together, they'd ride around the city, while Clu monitored how well he rode. Having a User defeating programs in the Games would add to his power and the fear so many programs felt for their leader.

_Flynn, I took your precious Grid from you. I took your power from you. And now, I'll take your son from you. You'll know what loss really feels like._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu first took Sam to the Control room, where he picked out a baton and handed it to the User.

Sam turned the heavy baton in his hands. It seemed like nothing but a metal rod with a few buttons on it. He waved it around, thinking it might be some kind of weapon. "What's this? What do I do with this?" he asked.

"It's your light cycle," Clu answered as he headed outside. Noticing the User was busy examining the baton, he called back to him. When Sam caught up, Clu turned. "Just one thing first," he said, placing a hand on Sam's chest. The color of the User's circuitry changed from white to an orange-red. "There are still programs out there who support Clu, Sam, and who might be tempted to harm you. Now you look like any one of my programs. Come on, pal. Let's get moving."

Following slowly behind, Sam looked over the device in his hand, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. His attention was drawn to his father. He watched as the older man pointed to a small button on the baton, took a running start, and rezzed the light cycle beneath him. "Now this I can do." Sam ran a few steps before pushing the button, feeling the cycle form securely to his body. A helmet rezzed itself around his head, blocking the motion wind from his face. The speed was incredible, faster than any motorcycle he'd ridden off-Grid. The steering was smooth, even if the design looked odd and unwieldy. Grinning, he yelled over to his companion, "This is great, Dad!" Suddenly, he heard the other man's voice in the helmet.

"Follow me, Sam." Clu led the User to one of the bridges that left the city. He had to be careful to take him around the less populated sectors, so that few programs would see him. If any recognized him from the games, they might reveal to Sam that he was with Clu and not his father Flynn.

Once the pair reached the area beyond the bridge, they stopped. Clu's helmet disappeared when he stepped off his cycle, going over to a platform that jutted out from the glassy floor. He took the many steps up to the platform, waiting for the User to do likewise.

When Sam had also stepped off his cycle, his own helmet vanishing, he ran to the platform and went up the steps to join his dad. "That was so awesome!" he enthused. "We need those outside, Dad." As he scanned the immediate area, his eyes were drawn to the distant city. It was both beautiful and intimidating. Sam couldn't take his eyes away from the brightly lit buildings standing in the middle of the darkness. Flashes of light permeated the sky, illuminating the carved rockface jutting straight up from the ground. In the far distance, Sam could see what look like water. A lake? Here?

Clu draped an arm around the User's shoulders, as Flynn had done to him many times, back when they were co-builders of the Grid. "Just think of it, Sam. That...could all be yours," he said, as he swept a hand toward the city.

"But Dad, we have to leave. Alan says the company needs you. The Board is taking ENCOM in directions I don't think you'd approve of. Don't you want to go home?"

Clu had to think fast. He turned to face Sam. "I do want to go home, kiddo. But with Clu still free, if I leave now, what happens to the Grid, to all those programs who depend on me? He would take over in no time and do who knows what damage. I need to be sure that he's out of the picture for good. I have other programs who can run things while I'm gone. We just need to make sure that there isn't any threat to the system. You do understand, don't you? Would staying here awhile longer be so bad?"

Sam considered how much his father cared about his creation. He had no right to get in the way, yet he didn't want to leave without him. If they were together, even if it was here, they could at least spend time getting to know one another again. Sam didn't want to feel anger when it came to his father. "I guess we can stay awhile longer, Dad. It might be something at that."

"Great, Sam. I'm so happy you want to remain here with your old man." Clu smiled, as he clasped his hands on the younger man's shoulders. Turning, he peered out at the city, his own personal kingdom. He snuck a look at the User at his side.

_You'll stay until I say you can leave. And that may very well be never._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**A/N: For the most part, I will be using "Clu" to indicate Clu, ****since we know who he is, even if Sam does not. Comment if you like, or if you have any idea you'd like put in. Sometimes, ideas run slowly to the surface of my brain. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

Clu and Sam returned to Clu's headquarters, where the newly arrived User was given a tour of the tower from which the Administrative program monitored all of Tron City. And although it wasn't the tallest building on the Grid, it was the heart. Every action, every function either originated from here, or was given approval from here. Jarvis watched what went on in the city, and reported to Clu. In fact, everything had to go through Clu.

As Sam walked alongside the man he believed to be his father, he asked, "Dad, what happened to Tron? I would have expected to meet him by now. You told me so many stories about your first meeting and how you both defeated the MCP. And later, how you both worked together to build the Grid. So where is he?" Sam had admired the Tron program as a boy. Meeting him in person would be something else.

"Tron was destroyed by Clu, Sammy." Clu adopted a suitably sad expression as he explained what had happened, as if from Flynn's point of view. "When Clu tried to take over the Grid, Tron and I were planning on my returning to the outside world. It's a long story, Sam, but I was on my way to do something in my office at the Arcade."

"The one here," Sam interjected.

"That's right. Afterwards, I was planning to catch transportation to the portal, when Clu intercepted us outside the Arcade. He had several programs who had sided with him against me, ready to attack. Tron stepped in between us. He fought for me, Sam. I never saw him again. I'm pretty sure he was destroyed." Clu remembered his attack against Tron when the security program jumped in to defend Flynn. He was about ready to de-rezz the program when he had the thought that Tron might still be useful. Although he was badly damaged, Clu had him rectified where he now served as Rinzler. For the briefest of moments, the sadness was not faked. Clu and Tron had been friends for a time, serving both the Creator and the Grid. But Clu knew Tron would never willingly side with him against Flynn. He had to either be de-rezzed or rectified. Clu chose rectification.

Sam was angered to hear that his favorite program had been destroyed by the very program created to help Flynn on the Grid. He wondered how his father had managed without his friend. It must have been difficult for him to go on, and then having to fight against a coup led by his traitorous friend, his own creation, Clu.

Sam stared off into the distance, wondering how long they'd have to stay here. It had been something he'd always wanted, ever since he'd first heard the stories about the old ENCOM system, and the new one his father had created. Looking up at the "sky", Sam felt nostalgia for the old days he would never know. "Dad, I know it must have been hard for you to cope with so much, and I wish I could have been there to help you."

Clu put an arm around the User's shoulders, leading him down to the street level. "You're here now, Sammy. That's all that matters. Come on, man. Let's get to the light cycle arena. We'll see what you're made of once we get you on the grid. You can show me your moves, alright?"

Sam got excited hearing that. "Sure, Dad! I can't wait." He was ready to try his hand at the Light Cycle game. After so much dreaming as a child, he was finally going to get his wish.

In actuality, Clu was pleased the User wanted to race in the games. He had great plans for the young man who thought him to be the Creator. Things couldn't be turning out better. "You do have a natural ability with the light cycle. I think you're ready to try your hand in a practice run with me."

"When will I be able to race in an actual competition?"

"Sammy, relax. You'll get your chance." The young User's enthusiasm made Clu very happy. He wasn't sure if the boy had any reservations about de-rezzing programs, but once young Flynn was enmeshed in the game, the outcome for those unfortunate programs whose skill level was inadequate wouldn't matter to him anymore. Soon, it would be all about the thrill of the ride. Clu would make sure of that.

The pair traveled to the Games arena, now devoid of the excited, blood-thirsty masses. Once they had stopped on the cycle grid, Sam deactivated his baton, and perused the arena. It was massive, capable of holding thousands of spectators. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be in a light cycle race. What did it involve?

Clu, guessing the thoughts in young Flynn's mind, showed him around the floor of the arena, where the race would start, the many levels the run consisted of, and the danger spots to watch for. One had to look out for cyclists coming at you from above and below the main level.

Off in the distance, another cycle was approaching. Once the rider drew closer, Sam could see it was the program who had almost kicked his ass in the Disk Wars. "Dad, who is Rinzler anyway?"

Clu considered what Sam would say if he knew the truth. But he had no intention of telling the User the truth. "He's the best fighter on the Grid, bar none. When he isn't dispatching useless programs, he serves as...my bodyguard. He protects me against any programs who might still support Clu." Turning to face his "son", he continued. "You did well against him, Sam. You almost survived in your contest with Rinzler, not an easy feat."

Sam remembered the fight in which he was cut just enough to bleed, thus revealing himself to Rinzler. If not for that, he would have, no doubt, been killed on the spot. And he would not have had the chance to find his father.

"Alright, Sammy, Rinzler and I are going to show you how it works on the grid. Watch carefully." Clu activated his baton, his cycle rezzing beneath him. His helmet obscured his features as he rode off with Rinzler at his side. Together, the two programs showed off moves that seemed to almost defy gravity. Both came close to hitting each other, but were able to stave off destruction with skill and cunning.

Sam watched, impressed at the way the riders manipulated their cycles on the glassy grid. Could he even hope to be half so good. Feeling anxiety as well as excitement, Sam was eager to begin his lessons. When he saw Clu headed his way, he knew that time was now.

"Come on, Sam, rezz your cycle and follow me." Once Sam had done as he had commanded, Clu started his cycle off toward the center of the arena. "Now cross over to the far wall, and then circle around the perimeter. Get a feel for the cycle. Speed up when you're ready. Let me see how fast you can maneuver." Sitting back on his cycle, Clu observed the boy with keen attention to even the most minor detail of his ride. He had skill, that was certain. He just might go ahead and put young Flynn in the next games.

After riding the main level, and trying out the ramps and lower levels, Sam returned to Clu using the corkscrew ramp. He wore a broad smile on his face, visible to Clu once his helmet had de-rezzed. "That was awesome, Dad! This bike rides like no bike back home."

"I knew you'd like it, and you're good too. How about we ride together, against Rinzler. This is to get the feel of riding against another rider, not to kill, mind you."

Sam laughed. "Sure, Dad. I'll try not to let it get out of control." Taking off, he sensed his dad right behind him until, sure enough, he had pulled up next to him. They rode side by side, racing towards Rinzler who was coming from the opposite side of the arena.

"_Break right, Sam_." Hearing his dad's voice in his helmet, Sam turned his cycle to the right, while his father went left. They were forcing Rinzler into take one direction or the other. This gave them an advantage, with one rider free to attack. "_See how it's done, son_?_ Now watch this._"

Clu rode to a lower level, pacing Rinzler, until he rode up a ramp and rising into the air, landed directly in front of the his warrior program. If that one had slower reflexes, he would have been smashed into thousands of data cubes.

The lessons continued until Clu felt his protégé was ready for a real ride in front of screaming crowds. He would not reveal him to be User just yet. Let the crowd get used to seeing him in action, until they revered him as much as they did Rinzler. Then he would let them all know that a User was working with him. Most programs hated Users because of things Clu told them, but having a powerful ally on his side would bring fear to any programs that waited for assistance from their old deities. Help _**was**_ here, but not for them.

Stopping in front of Sam, Clu told him they'd be returning to headquarters to rest up and have some repast. He didn't know if Sam had tasted liquid energy, and the vintage he had recently received from Castor was especially potent. He sent Rinzler away so that the pair could ride back together. "How was it, son?"

Sam enthused about the bike, the speed, the way he could maneuver his vehicle like nothing outside. "Even my Ducati can't match it, Dad."

"I knew you'd like it, Sam." Clu was anxious to see how the boy would match against real riders, but also how he would confront the killing aspect of the races. Would he balk last minute? Clu wanted this to work. He didn't want to have to have the boy destroyed. As long as he went along with the plan, everything would be just fine. Still, Clu calculated various scenarios, just in case he had to make a change in the plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The arena stood in darkness punctuated by flashes of firework explosions overhead. The crowd roared eagerly, while Clu and Sam readied on the command ship. Their teammates were readying beneath the arena floor, appearing once Clu had rezzed his cycle. Scanning the stands, Sam wondered where so many programs had come from. "There must be thousands of them out there, Dad. Did you create them all?" he asked Clu.

"Some I did. Some were replicated automatically over the cycles. That's why they look different. Remember, I told you that programs looked like their Users?" Satisfied when he saw the boy nod, he said, "Well, the energy required to create additional programs blended with established programs, so that I didn't need as much energy it might have taken otherwise. Many programs you see are a result of that." Clu often wished he didn't look like his Creator. He would peer into a mirror, not from vanity, but wondering why he existed at all. Flynn had, at his birth, informed his creation of his directive. Now the Creator was gone. Clu knew there had to be more than simple directives, but he had no one to ask. _Why did you lie to me, Flynn?_ He looked at the youthful User, hiding a slight smile. _No matter. I have what you treasure most. As it was then, so it is now. And he's mine_.

**A/N: Clu has a son in Sam. He will realize this and more, soon. But at the same time, someone else will find out that this son, HIS son, is on the Grid. And he wants him out of the clutches of his evil doppelganger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 4**

Hearing the crowds cheering filled Sam with anticipation. He'd never participated in anything like this. Even though he was an excellent rider, he was an urban dweller who never had the chance to run in motorcross races, or display any skill other than evading the cops after his annual pranks on ENCOM. He stood, shaking his hands, trying to use up excess adrenalin.

"Don't worry, Sam. You'll do fine. I expect nothing less than that from you."Clu squeezed the young man's shoulder encouragingly. In fact, he did expect nothing less than great things from the User. Anything other than a perfect ride would get the boy killed. But if he survived this first run, Clu would see to it that Rinzler gave Sam additional training. With the grid's best riders comprising his team every time, there was no way he could lose. The crowds of programs would continue to offer him their adoration and allegiance, things Clu fed off without realizing it.

Seeing his master give him a look, Jarvis nodded, and exited the main entrance, as he always did. The stairs were for Clu and his dramatic entrance that never failed to incite the crowds to worshipful cheering. Giving his speech, Jarvis exhorted the mass of programs to welcome their leader and his team, who were riding against a team of User-supporters that would not pledge themselves to Clu, and were resistant even to rectification. Clu had given his aide special instructions as to what to say, omitting his name and the usual flowery descriptive, thus hiding his true identity from the young User.

Sam listened as the aide to his father finished up his speech. He inhaled deeply several times, and waited next to Clu.

"Come on, son. It's time." He led Sam down the stairs, and onto the cycle grid. They stood on the glassy surface, waiting for Jarvis to distribute the cycle batons. Turning to the boy, Clu gave him a smile and a nod. "Ready?"

Sam smiled back, yelling over the loud cheering. "I'm ready, Dad." He swung the baton around in the air, waiting until Clu had rezzed his bike before starting his run, rezzing his own bike. Soon, three other riders in orange-red circuitry joined them as they circled the track. Off in the distance, Sam saw 5 programs appear on the surface of the track, rezzing their cycles instantly, and heading off in the opposite direction. In his helmet, he heard "_Split off, take them one on one_." Sam nodded at his father as he headed off toward one of the programs bearing the white circuitry.

Clu watched with satisfaction, the way the User was using what he had learned from him, accelerating his cycle faster than his opponent was going, crossing his path, thus causing the program to hit his light wall and de-rezz instantly. "Good job, Sammy! Be careful! You have a rider to your right."

Sam almost hit the other cycle, but managed to pull away in time. He didn't see the ramp ahead of him, and felt a harsh jolt as his bike hit the bottom of the ramp. He watched above him as Clu was confronted by a program slamming into his side. Sam smiled as he saw his father smack the rider and do something to his bike, sending it careening into a spectator wall. "Way to go, Dad!" Suddenly, a bike rode up on him, but this time, Sam saw the ramp and was prepared for the jolt as he took it down to the lower level. He rode along until he saw a gently curved opening to the upper level, and took it as he sped up to intercept the rider above him. He literally flew over the cycle, cutting him off with his light wall.

Clu smiled. This was going even better than he'd planned. The boy was an excellent rider. Taking the corkscrew, Clu saw an opponent coming up the tightly curved ramp. Taking no chances, he removed his disk and made a slicing arc into the body of the other program, de-rezzing him. Victory turned to fear as he saw the bike fly into the air straight for Sam. Fortunately, the bike had slid away, and de-rezzed harmlessly, leaving the User untouched.

Sam was circling round toward the opposite wall as the remaining "white" rider headed for his father. Looking around, he noticed that the other riders on their team must have been taken out by the opposing team before he and his dad had finished them off. Now it was only the two of them and the one lone rider. Sam accelerated toward the two cycles that were now circling in a face off like two jousters, each heading straight for the other. He knew he wasn't going to make it there in time. "Dad, I'm on my way!"

Clu was about to reach for his disk, but the other rider suddenly changed directions, and accelerating, made a sharp turn to his left. Clu couldn't avoid the light wall left by the cycle. He slid off his bike, rolling and tumbling along the surface of the track. He was almost hit by his own cycle as it slid by him, finally de-rezzing into glowing data cubes.

"Dad!" Sam pushed his cycle as hard as he could when he spied the other cycle circling around to run over his father.

Clu stood, seeing the User circling around and heading right for him, just as the other rider was also heading in his direction. Off to the side of the arena, Rinzler's hand was moving to his baton. Seeing this, Clu changed his internal communications to his security program, and ordered, "No, let the boy do it."

Rinzler stood down, but was ready just the same, in case the User wasn't able to get there in time.

Sam saw the distance between his dad and the lone cyclist shrink. He feared he would be too late. He saw his father remove the disk off his back, and adopt a protective stance. But what could a disk do against a light cycle?

Unafraid, Clu was ready to fight the last remaining rider hand to hand if necessary. If Sam didn't make it in time, he'd take out the opposing program himself. His thoughts centered around how well the User had ridden. He seemed to have no qualms de-rezzing the opposing team mates, which pleased the Administrative Program. Grooming the boy for better things was doable then.

Clu's attention was brought back to his predicament as he saw his opponent within meters of him. He raised his disk, but the rider leaned far to the left, taking himself just out of reach of Clu. Instead, he thrust out his leg, his foot kicking Clu down. Now when the rider came around to run him over, he would be helpless to stop him.

Sam was almost close enough to interception. "Stay there, Dad! I'm with ya!"

Clu turned to see the User run his cycle into the side of the approaching one, causing it to destabilize and fall to the ground. Sam deactivated his baton, and ran for the prone program, disk in hand. Anger in his eyes, he raised his arm and brought his weapon down on the opposing rider. The program fell apart into thousands of data cubes, which landed at Sam's feet. Kicking at them, he ran to his father, and knelt at his side, "You ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

Letting the User help him up, he looked at the boy, surprised to see moisture in his eyes. It was something Flynn had spoken of once when he had been telling Clu about his wife. It was called crying, and the moisture was called tears. "Sam, what's wrong with you? We won!" He was confused by the User's reaction to their victory.

"It's nothing, Dad. I just...I thought...I thought I'd lost you again, is all" Wiping at his face, he said, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

For once, Clu was oblivious to the cheers of the crowd. Putting his arm around Sam's shoulder as they returned to the command ship, he frowned as he considered his "son"'s behavior. Of course, he didn't know that he wasn't his father. That was the point, wasn't it? The deception was going so well, that young Flynn was being emotional over the near defeat of their team. No, it was more than that. He'd feared losing his father, as in Clu's de-rezzing. No one had ever expressed anything akin to grief where the program was concerned. He wasn't used to being granted that kind of regard. Still, he mustn't let the boy's feelings for him, for his father, to cloud his goals. Clu had to remember that Sam thought he was his dad, so it was the elder Flynn he had been worried about, not Clu. He had risked his life for Flynn. His concern was for Flynn. Always, everything was about Flynn. A dark shadow came over the programs features. Flynn would learn that the world of the Grid did not revolve around him anymore.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

From a vantage point high above the arena, a lone program waited on top of the players sign, watching the activities below. She stood, realizing that something unexpected had happened in the game. A new player had been introduced, one she'd never seen before. She was sure her guardian and mentor would want to know, although why this felt different, she didn't know. Heading for her light runner, the program left the city and returned to the Outlands.

Once she had reached the safety of the home her mentor had created cycles ago, she relaxed. Her circuits glowed with excitement. When she entered the dully lit room, she waited. There was no need to speak. He would know she was here.

Lowering his head, the kneeling man slowly rose, age mocking him in every movement. He turned to see his ward and constant companion these last 1000 cycles waiting for him to finish up his meditation. "Hello, Quorra. Where have you been?" he asked, as he approached her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Flynn, it's Clu."

"Clu? Where you in the city again without my permission?" He took her arm and led her to the small couch in the far corner of the spacious room he called home. "Now tell me what you saw, since you've already taken the risk by being there."

"I was watching the light cycle game, as I sometimes do," she admitted, lowering her head, not wanting to see anger in his eyes. Sensing that Flynn wasn't angry at her at all, she continued. "Clu had his team racing against a team of User sympathizers. It was down to Clu and one other rider against a single rider on the opposing team. Clu was almost de-rezzed by this rider, when his team mate intercepted him, and knocked him off his cycle. That wasn't enough though. This rider who had prevented Clu from being de-rezzed went to the fallen ACP as if he were more than just glad Clu had survived. It was difficult to see from where I stood, but he knelt at Clu's side, and helped him up. Any other program would have left him to his own devices."

"Yes, I know," Flynn said while he was picturing this scene in his mind.

"Clu actually put his arm around that program. It was very...strange. Like they were more than just the ACP and one of his subordinate riders. I've never seen anything like it, Flynn. Clu has a new favorite, I suppose. I thought you might want to know."

Flynn patted Quorra's hand. "It does seem strange. I've never known Clu to show consideration to any program. I think, Q, that you should see if you can find out who this program is. It may be nothing at all. But if Clu is involved, I can't imagine any good coming of it."

Quorra rose from the couch, saying, "I can go back now. Just wander around to see if anyone knows who he is, this program that shows concern for that...that..."

Flynn stood, and taking Quorra's shoulders, reassured her, saying, "It's ok, Q. You go to the city, but be careful. If you find out anything, come right back. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

The feisty ISO smiled and nodded. She liked being of help to her mentor. Whoever this new program was, she hoped someone would know. It wasn't like she could enter Clu's tower and introduce herself. If the ACP ever found out about her existence, she wouldn't be around very long. His hatred for the ISOs was well known.

"One adjustment, then you can leave" Flynn removed her disk from her back, and made a few tweaks to her programming that only hid her true nature, in case she were questioned by sentries. He replaced the disk, and gave his charge an impulsive hug. Pulling away awkwardly, he led Quorra to the lift. "Be careful, Q." He watched as she rode the lift down to the lower level.

Flynn turned back to the wide viewing window, the city far off in the distance. Stepping out onto the patio, he watched the lights of the runner recede out over the data fields of the Outlands, wondering who would possibly be so close to Clu that a relationship was that obvious to Quorra. Friendship, trust, affection had never been part of Clu's nature, even before he went rogue. Leaving out these simple things was a mistake Flynn had made in his programming.

Shutting his eyes, bits and pieces of several recent dreams come to his mind. A young man, Tron, even his wife Jordan. It was jumbled, and meant nothing to Flynn. Rubbing his hands over his face, he went to his room to lie down. He would wait for Quorra's return, and hopefully, not sleep.

**A/N: For the light cycle game, I used various bits from the scene in the film, but not necessarily done by the correct programs. So Clu may be making a move down by another program, and likewise with Sam. Thanks for reading and comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 5**

Clu had insisted Sam accompany him to his quarters to rest, even though the User tried to tell him that he wasn't tired. In fact, he hadn't been since arriving on the Grid. And he was so pumped up from the light cycle game, that he couldn't have relaxed if he wanted to.

"Are you sure you're ok, Dad? You got knocked around quite a bit out there." Sam sat next to Clu, who reassured the boy he was fine. He found the concern both touching and annoying. But he indicated neither. "So, how did you like being in the light cycle battle?"

"It was something else, Dad. I mean, I've done things back home, like evading the local authorities, nothing too hard. And I do get caught sometimes," he said sheepishly.

"I could tell you have experience riding. Was it challenging enough for you?" Clu was surprised to hear Flynn's son fought against his world's ruling authorities. This might prove to be useful information.

"It's pretty rough out there, more so than I expected. Nothing I couldn't handle though. But..." Sam hesitated a moment. "Dad, why do you participate in the games? If you're in charge, why bother?"

How would Flynn respond, Clu wondered. "For the rush, man. I've never lost, not once since Tron and I set up the games. Of course, it was initially for testing the endurance and skills of the programs, and for fun, of course. Now its primary use is to weed out the non-contributing programs." Yes, a lie. "You were quick to de-rezz the program that attacked me, Sam."

Sam lowered his head, then looked up at his father. "I guess I should feel badly about that. But I would do it again, Dad, to keep you safe."

Clu placed a hand on the young User's shoulder, gripping it. "Thanks, son. Just knowing you were there on the grid with me made me feel a whole lot better." He gave Sam a smile that he hoped would reassure the boy of his sincerity, believing Flynn would feel this way. As for any hesitancy on Sam's part about killing programs, Clu had no worries now.

For Clu, this was a play act, to convince young Flynn that he was his father. Yet, at times, Clu felt a closeness to the boy he hadn't anticipated. Back in the days of the Grid's start, when it was Flynn, Tron and himself, Flynn would often rush out to his world to check on his wife and son. When he returned, he would tell them stories of his family. Clu couldn't relate since he had no one, nor understood familial ties. All he understood was the tie he had with his creator, and his friendship with Tron. Still, he listened with interest to all the stories Flynn told. To Clu, Sam was a very real person.

And here he was contemplating the if's of making Sam...what, his son for real? It wasn't possible. Programs, even one as sophisticated as he was, didn't have offspring. No, Clu would maintain this charade to its conclusion, although he hadn't quite calculated what that would be just yet. If he could gain Sam's trust, then the boy would be his in any case.

"Dad? I asked you if you're ok. You seem to be a million miles away."

Knowing that Sam didn't mean that literally, how could he, Clu stood. "Come on, kiddo. Let me take you to the End of Line club."

"The what?" Sam asked.

Leading him to the door, Clu clarified. "You like clubs? Music and drinks?"

"Well, I'm not into heavy socializing, Dad. Why? What's this...end of line place?"

"Let's go and I'll show you." Clu grinned as the pair left the tower in a Grid limo, and headed for the EOL club. It was a risk taking the User there, but he knew while he was present, no one would dare say anything unapproved by the ACP himself. Castor would gladly give up use of his private office if Clu felt it prudent to be apart from the regular patrons. "I think you'll like it, Sammy."

Sam sat in the limo, perusing the city and all its wonders. He saw many programs moving about, odd shaped buildings lined with light, and the weather...it was actually raining! This place was incredible, and Sam wanted to know every part of it. Back in his mind, he had the feeling he was forgetting something, but it didn't seem important right now, as he looked over at his father, feeling a pride in him he hadn't felt since he was a child of 6 or 7, being told bedtime stories about the Grid. Sam would sometimes dream of being there, fighting in Disk Wars, or flying in Recognizers over the city. And here he was, on the Grid!

Clu grinned back at Sam. What started as a goal that would aid his dream of conquest, was also turning into a pleasant distraction. But he also had doubts, no matter how small. "Sam, I was wondering what you would do, if, say, you found out something about your old man that wasn't, well, a good thing."

"I don't get what you mean. Dad, is there something you're trying to tell me?" Sam with interest.

"You defended me out there on the light cycle grid, Sammy. Would you defend me if someone spoke out against me? Tried to take over?"

Sam looked over at the man he thought had abandoned him, but now he knew that wasn't the case. The years of built up hurt and anger meant nothing, and now he only saw the man who had welcomed him to his world here on the Grid. His father. "I would do anything to keep you safe. No matter what, I'm with you, Dad. Remember what you said just before you left that last time? We're always on the same team."

Clu nodded, knowing nothing of Flynn's last words to his son. "Same team," he murmured to himself. "Yeah, you and I, Sam, always." He gave the boy a grin, feeling something he could not describe, had he been asked. A warmth suffused his entire being. Maybe his circuits were overloading for some reason. The grin faded from his face as he looked out the window at the passing city. He would have to careful not to get so caught up in this game of father and son. That wouldn't do his plans any good at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quorra roamed about the city, talking to programs she knew were sympathetic to Flynn, those who wanting the Creator back in charge. Many were willing to share information. She then decided to visit the End of Line club to speak with Castor. He had been an old friend to her people, but these days she wasn't sure of his allegiances. He seemed more self-serving now that Clu was in control of the Grid. He usually left Castor alone, and Quorra had heard that made the vivacious program more inclined to stay out of the ACP's way.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu and Sam arrived at the base of a tall tower. They exited the Grid limo, and headed for the elevator at the base of the tower. Waiting there, was a woman in a white jumpsuit. Sam recognized her as one of the woman who had dressed him for the Disk Wars.

"Hello, Sam Flynn. I see you took my advice."

Her advice had been to survive. But he knew that there'd been nothing personal in her suggestion. Not wanting to be rude, but wholly not interested in this woman, Sam started to turn away. He felt a hand restrain him and it wasn't hers.

"Sam, wait. Gem, do join us." Clu gave the User a smile, but what was behind it, Sam couldn't fathom.

Gem laced her hand around Sam's arm, and gently tugged, getting him moving toward the elevator. She reached out to press the button that would take the lift to Castor's club. Giving him a smile that held unknown promise, she glanced at Clu, who nodded slightly.

Clu watched the boy with the Siren, wondering if Users had the same desires programs had. Of course they must, programs having been created in their image. He followed the pair into the elevator, watching Sam's reaction to the beautiful program. He would give his "son" more than just the usual diversions of the gaming grids. Whatever Sam Flynn wanted, he would have. But in exchange, Clu would have expectations of his own.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there, since it's been awhile. And no, Clu is not a pimp. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 6**

Once Clu, Sam and Gem had reached the top of what was the tallest building in Tron City, the change in atmosphere was palpable. Programs turned to see their leader, and stepped out of his way as he strode confidently into the club. Some whispered behind their hands as he passed, wondering who was with him. The siren was a known figure to those who had been conscripted into the games and survived. But this new combatant was new to the games.

Sam immediately noticed the reactions of the other programs. They were not just treating his father with respect. Did he see fear in some pairs of the eyes that followed their movements? From across the room, he could hear exuberant laughter. Sam was surprised to see it coming from a program dressed in white, odd in itself, since most programs wore black. He was talking to another seemingly perturbed program, chuckling as he twirled his lit cane. "Dad, who is that?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked in disbelief at the man in glowing white.

"That, son, is Castor, proprietor of this club." Clu placed a restraining hand on Sam's shoulder while Gem went to speak with the managerial program. "Come on, Sam, let's go to the bar, and get ourselves a drink."

As he mixed a pitcher of liquid energy with other flavoring ingredients, Clu's eyes never left Gem as she passed on his message to a grim Castor. He saw the club proprietor nod his head and head for the bar, now all smiles and solicitude.

Hands waving in the air in welcome, he says, "Your Excellency!" Moving behind the counter, Castor picked up three glasses, and poured from the pitcher Clu had prepared. He introduced himself to Sam, smiling broadly as he passed him a filled glass. "I'm Castor, your host, provider of any and all entertainments and diversions. At your service." He gave a slight bow and passed glasses to Clu and Gem, who was now at Sam's side.

Drawing the ACP away from Sam and Gem, Castor dared ask Clu, "Who's the new light cycle champion, Your Excellency? The Grid circuit's been abuzz with rumors. Did you create him yourself?"

"He's not a program, Castor. He's a User." Clu felt no need to hide the fact from the club proprietor, since he would do whatever Clu ordered with complete obeisance.

"A User! So that's why I wasn't to say anything revealing while in his presence. An interesting switch, I'd say. You can rely on my utter discretion. My lips are, shall we say, sealed?" He motioned with a hand over his mouth.

Clu nodded. "I knew I could trust you, Castor." He raised his glass slightly to the toadying program.

Sam was sipping the glowing green drink, surprised that it actually had a flavorful tang to it. He scanned the main floor, tapping a finger on the counter top. The music was catchy, and more than one program was swaying to the sound, if not dancing. He rarely went clubbing since he'd dropped out of college, but of course, was intrigued by everything he found on the Grid. After all, his father had created this place. Looking out the large windows, he realized that, except for the lack of sunlight, this could be any cosmopolitan city outside the system.

While Castor was entertaining the Grid leader and his guests, Quorra was far below, waiting in the square at the base of the club tower. She pulled her cloak closer around her face, and entered the lift with five other programs. They were too busy chatting amongst themselves to pay much attention to her. Once the lift had reached the top, she waited for the others to exit first, then entered the club. Quorra walked past the greeters, who offered to take her cloak. She shook her head and moved onward. From here, she scanned the floor, past the seating area, past the mingling programs, past the Black Guard who were partaking in more private forms of entertainment. Her eyes spied the bar where she saw Castor talking with Clu and the program she'd seen save him in the light cycle arena. What were they doing here? She hugged the wall of the room, seeing a set of stairs to the left. Perhaps she could get to Castor's office without being caught.

While Sam was reluctantly conversing with a clingy Gem, Castor happened to glance at the entry-way, and saw someone very familiar to him, back from the days when the Creator had control of the Grid. "Quorra," he whispered in disbelief. She had survived the Purge. Now, she looked as if she were trying not to be seen. Excusing himself, he headed toward the stairs.

Quorra was about to circle behind the bar, when she felt a grip on her arm that tugged her in the opposite direction. She started to pull against the restraining hand, when she saw who held her. "Castor!"

"Quorra, what are you doing here?" he hissed.

The ISO successfully freed herself from her captor, and demanded to know, "What is **he** doing here?" She glared at the ACP who was laughing with the young male program at his side.

"He's just enjoying the club, Quorra. You have to go now, before he sees you. I can get you out of here, but should he catch sight of you, I won't be able to do anything further." Just then, Castor noticed Clu staring at them, his eyes narrowed. He was speaking with a Black Guard, who summoned his companions.

"Too late! Get to the elevator." Castor shoved Quorra toward the entry hall, and turned away. He climbed the stairs to his private office, retracting them once a frightened Gem had reached the top.

A Black Guard, seeing his master point toward the elevator, gave his subordinates an order. All of them pulled the batons from their thighs, joining them as they activated them into light staffs. The guard ran after the fleeing ISO, who drew her baton at the same time she pulled her disk off her back. Alone, she managed to hold off the guard, her disk clashing against his, until she managed to de-rezz him with the blade of her now activated light sword. She saw Clu's new favorite, and was determined to get him away from the club. Then she would take him to Flynn.

Several programs who had been speaking with Castor earlier saw what was happening, and removed their disks from their backs. One shouted an order of his own. "Resist!", before jumping from the upper level to the main floor. Various programs began fighting off the Guard, but their skill level couldn't match Clu's hand-picked warriors. They founds themselves being struck down one by one.

Quorra headed for the bar area that was filled with fighting programs from both Clu's forces and the Resistance, with Clu and the young program stuck in the middle. She glanced up to see Castor on the upper level, surveying the activity below with glee. When he looked her way, he frowned. Quorra felt immediate disappointment that her old friend was now willing to step back and do nothing. She sighed when she saw him turn from the fray, and head deeper into his private office.

Clu and Sam fought back to back, taking out attacking programs on either side. One program grabbed Sam by the arm, and pulled him around, causing him to lose his balance. Lying on the floor, the young man stared up at a glowing disk, aimed right for him. He kicked out, trying to knock down his attacker, but missed. Scrunching his eyes, Sam waited for the blow that never came. Data cubes scattered over him, as he opened his eyes to see Clu smiling above him.

"Sam, are you alright?" Clu held out his gloved hand.

He took the proffered hand and pulled himself to a standing position. "Thanks, Dad. That was close."

"Sure, kiddo. I think we'd better get this finished up." He clapped Sam on the back, saying, "Let's go."

As chaos filled the club, at one point Sam was just about to strike a program with his disk, when he saw that it wasn't just any program, but a woman, and a beautiful one at that. He froze, unable to strike a female.

"Sam, behind you!" Clu called out.

Sam turned in time to duck a disk being swung in a slashing arc, and undercut with a slash of his own, bringing down the owner of the disk.

Quorra heard Clu call the new program 'Sam', not exactly a typical name for a program. She would tell Flynn what she had learned, if she could just get out of here. She ran for the elevator, all the while evading the guards and friendly fire both.

Clu saw a familiar face near the entry hall, and went toward her. Just then a program jumped him, giving the escaping program a chance to reach the lift already filled with programs eager to leave the fray. Clu dispatched his attacker and ordered a guard to destroy the elevator.

In response, the guard threw a disk grenade at the doors, causing a sharp explosion that sent the lift plummeting to the ground. Only by using the knowledge given her by Flynn, was Quorra able to stop the carriage meters above the ground. The now panicked programs fled through the open doors, scattering into the plaza. Quorra ran to the spot where she'd left her light runner, and drove back to Flynn's safehouse in the Outlands.

Back in the club, Clu and Sam looked around at the mess left behind by the fleeing club patrons. They noted that Castor was also sadly surveying the damage. Energized by the fighting, the reality now hit him. "Look at this mess! It will take me at least three cycles to get things back in order."

Hiding his anger at losing his prey, Clu made sure young Flynn was ok. "I guess we're even now, Sam."

"What? Oh, that," Sam responded. "Just shows what we can do together, Dad."

Together. That word continued to haunt him since the days when Flynn had created him and given him his directive. "Yeah, Sammy, together, we can't lose." He smiled in all sincerity at the User who had saved his existence, and whose existence he had not hesitated to save in turn. Not just for what the boy could do for him, but because he felt the beginnings of a bond with him.

_You're mine now, Sam Flynn._ Clu and his son. It sounded suitable. Together, they would control the Grid. He would teach him, guide him, and show him how to rule without mercy. Once Clu completed his initiative, Sam would be at his side as the Rectifier entered the outside world. And Clu was sure young Flynn would support him. What son would speak against his own father? And perhaps, he would secure the User's assistance in obtaining Flynn's identity disk.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quorra had parked the light runner on its recharge pad and headed upstairs. She stepped off the lift, and seeing Flynn on his meditation cushions, lightly walked toward him.

"Quorra, I dreamed of Tron. First time in years."

"It's a sign." Hearing his chuckling, Quorra knelt at Flynn's side, she spoke low. "I found out the name of the program Clu's been making into his new champion. I found them at the End of Line club. There was a fight between Clu's forces and the Resistance. I'm afraid the Resistance were defeated.

Flynn stood slowly, still stiff from his period of contemplation. "And did they survive?"

"Yes, both are fine. But Clu saw me. It's strange, Flynn. It's almost as if he's grooming this program to be his right hand. I know that Jarvis is his aide, while Rinzler leads his forces, but this one may supplant both."

"So you said you found out who he is?" Flynn looked out into the darkness toward the brilliant lights of the city.

"Yes, I heard Clu call him Sam. Not the type of name a program..."

Flynn turned to Quorra, clasping her shoulders. "Sam? You're sure he said 'Sam'."

Stunned, she nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. Flynn, you don't think it's...your Sam. That wouldn't be possible...would it?" Quorra had heard stories of Flynn's son over these many cycles. But she hadn't ever imagined he would find his way onto the Grid. And to become allied with Clu...no, it couldn't be.

"If it is Sam, I have to know. Prepare the light runner, Quorra. We're going downtown."

The ISO saw a new determination in the Creator's eyes, something she hadn't seen in quite some time. "Flynn, you don't need to go. You know what will happen if Clu finds you."

"Quorra, there is no choice. If it is Sam, I won't lose him." Giving her a look that told her he meant business, he said, "Chaos, good news." Flynn strode to his room, and changed into another outfit. This one was black, like the Grid since he had been forced to go into hiding. Once he had rezzed it around his body, his disk, always a part of him, turned black as well. His disk, the treasure Clu had been seeking for 1000 cycles. It was a risk going back to the city, but Flynn had to find out if this person was his son, and if so, he had to retrieve him from Clu's clutches.

**A/N: I altered the sequence of some events, and used some of the film's dialogue to which I give the writers full credit. **

**Since my internet keeps going down, I'm going to post this now and correct later. I may be making minor changes but this is the basic chapter. Getting close to a showdown of sorts.**

**Update: I made a few corrections, and added a bit scene, so that's what I meant by correcting. All done now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 7**

While Clu went upstairs to check in with Jarvis, and discuss the events at the EOL club, Sam stayed down on the flight deck, examining the various craft stored there. He remembered his father telling him about some of the vehicles he had created for his video games. The light cycles, the Recognizers, and others. He ran a hand along the edge of one of the parked light jets, it wings gracefully folded in an upswept position. He noticed the gun turrets jutting out front, and realized this was a war plane, not a pleasure vehicle. Why would his dad have created war planes for this place?

Sam sat on the raised edge of a platform, just beneath one of the jets. He pondered his earlier experience, fighting alongside his father at the club. He also couldn't get the face of the female program out of his mind. She hadn't seemed to want to kill him. Then it hit him. He had almost been killed, and that realization made him wonder why he just didn't demand they leave the Grid. His father gave no other reason why they had to be here, except to make sure the Grid was stable. Obviously, the programs needed leadership that only Flynn could provide. But it didn't have to be that way, did it? Couldn't he create a new program to replace Clu, one that would maintain things properly while he was in his own world?

Sam sighed as he placed his arms on his thighs, and leaning forward, thought how easily he and his father had picked up where they'd left off. After all the years apart, they were still a good team. It had always been that way in the days before Kevin Flynn's disappearance, and Sam was grateful that nothing had changed. His anger was gone, now replaced by affection and admiration for his father's accomplishments.

His grandparents had always been there for him, doing what they could, making sure he had a home and plenty of love. As his godparents, Alan and Lora had also offered their love and guidance, especially after his grandparents had passed away. All of them had taken an interest in his life, and protected him as best they could. But none of them was his dad. Sam had wanted only his father.

"What are you thinking about?" It was Clu. He sat next to Sam, and scanned the flight deck with pride. This was just a small part of his growing army, one that would overwhelm the User world.

"You," Sam replied.

"Me! Why me?" Clu chuckled, turning to the boy at his side.

"Well, us really. You remember that night, when you didn't come home, you said you'd show me the Grid."

Clu, again thinking as Flynn, said, "You should have seen it back then. I couldn't wait to show it to you. Could not wait."

"Must have been something before Clu tried to screw it up."

Clu sensed a pang inside his programming. Sam did not see the Grid for what it could be. He only saw it as messed up. This was his creation, almost more so than Flynn's. He was proud of it, and yet, this User saw it as imperfect? All of his work. All of the planning and calculations. Cycle upon cycle of following his directive to create the perfect system, after his Creator had abandoned him and their dream. "Sam, we can still make this place what I wanted it to be from the very beginning." Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, Clu continued, "You're here now. We can work together. And it doesn't **have** to stop here. We could do a lot for the outside world as well."

Sam stared at Clu, wondering what he meant by that. Looking his father in the eyes, he said, "Dad, I don't remember Mom. She was gone before I ever got the chance to know her. And you were always away, busy with work at ENCOM, and this place too, I guess. We have another chance. I don't want to lose that opportunity."

Clu suddenly realized that Flynn had done the same thing to his own son that he had done to him. While he was away from the Grid, he was with his son. And when he was away from his son, he was here. In trying to please everyone, he was pleasing no one.

"Oh my god, I just remembered Marvin."

"Who is Marvin?" Clu asked.

"He's my dog. I found him at the pound, looking all skinny and unwanted, so I took him home. Guess you could call him a rescue. And in the excitement of being here, I forgot all about him." Running a hand through his hair, Sam cursed himself. He'd fed Marvin a hamburger and a small bowl of chow before he had headed out to the arcade. Poor guy hadn't had anything since. Maybe Alan had stopped by, when and if he noticed Sam had gone missing. But how long had it been since Alan had checked in? A year? Two? And this last time, Sam hadn't exactly made him feel welcome. "Damn!"

"Sam, relax. It hasn't been that long," Clu stated.

"What do you mean? It seems like I've been here a long time," Sam said, frowning.

"Time passes here more quickly compared to outside. I discovered that when I first started coming here. It probably hasn't been long enough for anyone to notice you've left." This was true, although he hadn't known it until Flynn had explained the difference in Grid time and his own world, the reason it seemed so long between visits by the Creator. Knowing that didn't make Clu feel any better when he had found out.

"You're sure?" Sam asked, still worried but somewhat relieved.

"Yes, I'm sure. Your...dog...should be fine for awhile longer." Clu clapped Sam on the back. "Feel better?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." Looking around the flight deck, he said, "Look at what you've accomplished. It's incredible. Everything...I can't believe you did all this, the city and the Grid itself."

Clu wanted to reach the User's emotions, binding the boy to him. "Sam, I'd have given it all up for more time with you."

Sam looked at the program he believed to be his father, swallowing hard. He wasn't the type to get overly emotional, but then he hadn't been in a situation where he might do so, not since his grandparents had died anyway. Even then, he'd held it all in until he was alone.

Looking at Clu, he smiled. "When we leave here, we'll get your old Ducati fixed up, good as new. We can take a road trip, maybe go on a camping trip."

Clu didn't know what a road trip or camping was until he accessed his memory files. Even after he had, it didn't seem like something he would care for. But he smiled and agreed. "Sounds great, Sammy. We'll do that." Clu stood. "I think for now, we need to do some checking up on those rebels who attacked us at the club. There could be more. No one will be safe, man, until they're rounded up."

"Yeah, Dad. I couldn't believe it, attacking you in the open like that. But I want to find out who that female program was. She seemed interested in me for some reason."

Clu knew of whom Sam was speaking. Clu wanted to know where she had gone as well. And here he thought she had been de-rezzed cycles ago. It was like seeing a past memory brought to life. But if he found her, he might also find Flynn. Clu didn't want Sam to see his real father, not yet. He wasn't quite ready for that fateful meeting.

Scanning the area, Clu suggested they take a walk. Seeing things on foot would lend a new perspective to things, he said. He held out a gloved hand to Sam.

Taking his father's hand, Sam stood, and walking beside Clu, tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Have you ever played in the disk games?"

"Yes, I have, Sam. And your old man's not too shabby at it," Clu remarked, adopting the vernacular that he'd heard Flynn use so often.

Sam smiled. "Oh, come on, Alan once said that if sports were video games, you'd be all over them. You remember that time you took me to the park to play baseball?"

Clu quickly accessed his memory for Flynn's stories about Sam. "Yeah, I remember. What, you're saying your old man wasn't any good?"

Laughing, Sam replied, "You were terrible!"

Clu found himself laughing, as if the park memory were his own. "Well, Sammy, since baseball is not a game you'll find on the Grid, we'll just have to play Disk Wars together, not to the death, mind you. I'll show you just how good at sports I've become."

The pair walked all around the city, with Clu pointing out the best details, while Sam interjected a memory here and there from outside when he had Flynn with him.

Clu found that as he became more immersed in the life of Flynn's son, he was better able to relate to what the boy went through as a child. He knew what it was to feel abandoned, to have to fend for oneself. Unlike a program, a human would have no directives to guide him. If Clu had compassion, he might have told Sam that he wasn't his father, and made it possible for Flynn to be with his son. Instead, he would take the boy under his wing. For all intents and purposes, he would be his father.

As they neared the darkened and empty Disk Wars arena, Clu clapped Sam on the back. "Come on, kiddo. You wanted to see your old man in action? I challenge you to a match."

"Woo, yeah, you got it, Dad!" Sam answered, eager to play in a friendly game for once.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

An unidentified light runner entered the city through an entrance so dis-used, that no one even bothered to monitor it. They'd be safe coming in this way.

"Flynn, how do you intend to find Sam, and how will we get him out of the city? You know Clu has probably never had him out of his sight since he arrived here." Quorra drove the runner over the rocky terrain with ease. Not only was she a skilled driver, but she had been over this path many times, sometimes without Flynn's knowledge.

"I don't know yet, Quorra. First, we have to make sure it is Sam." Flynn sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen my son. Maybe we can get in touch with the Resistance, see if they know where we can find him."

"He's probably living with Clu in his headquarters," Quorra offered.

"I agree with you. And that would make it all the more difficult to reach him. If we can do this without making ourselves too obvious, all the better." Flynn sat back, observing the city through the front window with nostalgia. How long had it been since he'd last been there? From out here, it didn't look that different. But the brightness was gone, now replaced by a darkness deeper than the simulated sky above it.

"Quorra, let's leave the runner here," Flynn suggested when he saw a place well hidden within some piles of data. "We can walk around, and see if can get any news on where Sam might be." He found himself suddenly nervous. What if this Sam was his Sam? How would he approach him? What could he possibly say that would explain being gone for the last two decades? And how would he get him away from Clu?

Looking like two ordinary programs in dark cloaks, Flynn and Quorra entered the heart of the city, looking for whatever information would be forthcoming.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was thoroughly enjoying playing Disk Wars against his father. Having him as, not the old man he might have expected, but one only a few years older than him, made for good competition. Perhaps the way he had related to Flynn was what surprised him most. He still regarded him as his dad, unchanged and unaged as he was. It was as if Sam had gone back to his childhood in the way he felt about his father, but now they could enjoy doing things together. Sam's only concern about going back home was, how would the rest of the world relate to a still young Kevin Flynn.

"Sam, you're not paying attention. That disk flew right past you. It could just as easily have cut you in two."

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Dad, when we go home, are you going to try and take over ENCOM again? Alan says the Board is making some changes he doesn't think will be good for the company. He doesn't think they'll make you very happy either."

Clu powered down his disk, and approached Sam. Taking over ENCOM wasn't the goal Clu had in mind. It could be a starting point, but he had greater ideas than the control of one User enclave. He planned on taking over every system in the User world. Soon, humans would be following his orders as easily as the programs here were. "When we get back home, Sam, we'll see what we can do about bringing ENCOM back to where it needs to be."

"Right, Dad. And I'll help any way I can. I may not have graduated from the University, but I took lots of technical classes in programming..."

"You didn't graduate from programming school?" Clu asked, knowing that Users were not created as such. They had to be taught by other Users in the craft. Flynn told him once that he had graduated from such a place and with honors. Clu wanted Sam's help, so said, "It's ok, son. We'll work things out together. How could I do anything without you right there with me." He placed his hand on Sam's neck and clasping it lightly, pulled the boy toward him. "We're a team." Smiling, Clu backed up, and activated his disk. "Come on, Sammy, one more round."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn and Quorra had contacted a few members of the Resistance, whose numbers had been reduced due to the EOL club altercation. They told Flynn that, yes, Clu had a new favorite he seemed to be grooming even more so than he had Rinzler. This new program was allowed access everywhere, and that he and Clu had been seen around the city often. But they didn't know if he was a User, having seen no sign of his being one.

"He just appeared one cycle in the Disk Wars games. As a matter of fact, he said he wasn't a program, but he never said he was a User either, Creator. Is it important?" one program said.

"It might be," Flynn replied. "Thanks anyway, man." He turned to Quorra. "Let's go to the tower, scout around there, but be careful."

The pair wandered over to the square where Clu's headquarters stood. The main entrance was closely guarded by sentries, as well as a few Black Guard. Flynn and Quorra were just circling around to avoid any contact with either, when off in the distance, they saw two figures approaching.

"You really are pretty good, Dad," Sam said, admiring his father's prowess in handling his disk, Since he also seemed to be the best light cycle rider on the Grid, Sam figured he must have learned a great deal more playing his games live rather than just using a joystick.

"I told you, Sam. Your old man is the best," Clu said, smiling, enjoying how the boy was looking up to him and his accomplishments. Clu had done so much for the Grid, yet had his Creator been the least bit grateful?

"Don't get cocky, Dad. I haven't been doing this as long. We'll see who's the best once I get some practice under my belt." Sam laughed more freely than he had in ages. He had his father back, and he wasn't going to lose him again.

Clu suddenly stopped. Sam glanced over at him only to see him staring off into the distance. Following his line of sight, he noticed a man and woman standing no more than 50 feet away. As they moved closer, Sam could see it was an old man in a black coat and a young woman, obviously a program. The old man held an arm out in front of the woman, forcing her to stop, then he proceeded on.

Flynn saw Clu with a young man, bringing a pain to his chest as he saw how both laughed comfortably with one another. If this were Sam, he and Clu were close, no doubt about that. He prevented Quorra from going any further. "Stay here. I don't want Clu to get his hands on you."

Clu's eyes narrowed as recognition set in. He took Sam by the arm, and started to lead him to the hangar bay.

"No, Dad, wait." Sam took a step, then two, toward the approaching man in black. From here, he could see that he seemed to be in his 50s, with a salt and pepper beard lining his jawline. The two were no more than 20 feet apart.

Flynn stopped and peered at the young man. "Sam?"

Sam's mind wanted to explode. It couldn't be. He turned back to Clu, who only whispered 'Sam', while shaking his head slightly. "Dad?" he questioned, begging for an explanation. Sam frowned, and looked back to the old man. He stared at the man's face, looking for something familiar. "No, it can't be."

So that was how it was, Flynn thought. Sam had been deluded into thinking Clu was him."Sammy, it's me. It's Dad." He held out his hands. "That's not me, kiddo. That's Clu, you remember? My Codified Likeness Utility program. He's tricking you, son. He's not me."

Sam looked to Clu, then back to Flynn. He shook his head. "No. No!" Turning on his heel, Sam ran away from the tower across the square and into the darkness.

Clu shouted an order, and several sentries came running. Pointing at his Creator, he sent them after Flynn.

Flynn bent low and placing his palms on the ground, sent a slight shockwave across the immediate surface area, sending the sentries into convulsions as they collapsed to the ground. Grabbing Quorra by the arm, he shouted, "Let's go, Q, before Clu has a chance to get what just happened."

As he watched his Creator and the ISO he had thought dead these many cycles, Clu clenched his fists in anger. First he had to find Sam and come up with an explanation, or a threat, that would keep the young User at his side. Then, he would find Flynn and get his identity disk. He would not let his plans be waylaid by Flynn's unexpected return to the city. "You gave up everything, Kevin Flynn. Now it's all mine, including your son. And you can't have it back."

**A/N: I have a terrible work schedule this week coming up, so writing may not be a priority. Bear with me as I struggle to stay awake these days and nights. At least I have a two day weekend so may be able to write some then. **

**Again, I have changed the sequence of some events, and used some film dialogue with a bit of tweaking. I love how naive Clu can be about some things. Thanks for any comments, which help me write more. *wink***


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 8**

Once Sam was out of the plaza, he activated his baton, and rode the light cycle as far away from everyone as he could get. His mind was reeling with confusion. He had no watch, but rode until he was tired of sitting on the cycle. He could have just admitted to himself that he wanted to think, and thinking was not something he did well while riding.

De-activating the baton once he had alighted from his cycle, Sam looked around. He must have driven over a bridge without even realizing it, since it seemed he was far beyond the more inhabited areas of the city. There was little life here, which suited him just fine. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. That was difficult in a city teeming with programs.

Sam sat on a bench, leaning on his elbows. This was wrong. It had all been lies, just lies. The entire time he'd been with his dad, it wasn't him at all. It'd been Clu. Yet, he couldn't deny that father or not, he'd been happy. He'd enjoyed every moment with Clu, learning about the Grid, going up against opponents on the games grid. It was like being with his dad again, just as he was before he had vanished.

Sam thought about the old man he'd seen. His father, aged over the years as if he'd been outside. That man he didn't know. All that had happened to him, his knowledge and experiences would be foreign to Sam. Too much time had passed by with no contact between the two. How could he possibly relate to that man, his real father?

Clu sat next to Sam, mirroring his position on the bench.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked, not even bothering to look at the program beside him.

"Your baton. It has a tracer in it. I can find any program on the Grid once the baton has been activated."

"Great. Remind me to toss it into the nearest trash can." Sam set the baton on the bench next to him. "Is what he said true?"

Clu didn't answer.

Breaking the silence, Sam thought aloud. "It all matches up. Twenty years have passed outside. He's 20 years older. I didn't think it made sense for you to be the same age as when you disappeared, but what do I know about the physical laws of this place?" He bowed his head, not sure if he should be feeling anger, sorrow, or loss. "You're so like him," he whispered. "Everything I wanted him to be after all this time."

Clu felt the need to explain, but how do you justify to someone that you pretended to be his father for reasons only he understood. Clu was running calculations, trying to determine the best course of action. Why didn't he just take young Flynn back to the city by force? He could promise to seek out his true father and kill him, if he didn't cooperate. No. Clu found himself wanting Sam Flynn to work with him of his own volition. His vision of a team effort was one already burned into his programming. What was one Flynn over the other? It was that simple, of course. Instead of Kevin Flynn, Clu would work with Sam Flynn. Only now, he wasn't sure of the User's desires. Surely he would want to be with Flynn now.

Sam stood and paced. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, betrayal foremost among them. He turned to glare at Clu. "Why? That's all I need to know. Why?"

Standing to face the angry User, Clu decided that he should tell him everything from the beginning, but with his own interpretation. "Your father, my Creator, built this place as a way to improve the world out there. That was why he left you so often, Sam. In here, he could work to improve what he called 'the human condition'. But the time difference between your world and the Grid meant long periods when the Creator was absent. I had to take control. It was his directive to me that I look for imperfections and delete them from the system."

Sam took a step back from the program, hands up as he shook his head. "Whoa, what imperfections?"

"Sit down, we can talk. I want you to know all of it." Once the User had seated himself, Clu sat next to him once more. He had to calculate his words carefully. "You see, Sam, your father created all of us, the Basic programs that run the Grid. Some he created from scratch, others he created from a combination of programs he siphoned from outside. Then one cycle, new programs unexpectedly appeared on the Grid, ones that he hadn't created. He didn't know where they'd come from or what their purpose was in being. He called them ISOs. Things began happening, and Flynn blamed the new programs. They were independent in their creation, and they followed no directives. I told Flynn we should try to communicate with them. So we met with their leaders."

Sam followed Clu's words, wondering how his father might have felt about the appearance of the ISOs. Wouldn't he have been intrigued or curious? That was the man Sam knew, the man he'd grown up to admire.

"The ISO leaders were less than cooperative, Sam. They felt they were superior to the Basics. To protect his own creations, your father attacked their beautiful city, destroying all the inhabitants."

Shock ran through Sam as he tried to imagine his father a killer, even if they were just programs. To Flynn, they had to have been as real as they were to him. "That's impossible! Dad would never do that! I don't believe it. There had to be some reason for him to do something so...so horrible. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me. He was determined to put an end to the damage that was being created by these ISOs."

"So why did he leave Tron City?"

"It was a massacre, Sam, what we Basics call The Purge. He was so ashamed of what he had done, wiping out an entire colony of independent programs that might have improved not only the Grid, but your world as well. Your father, our Creator, couldn't face us anymore. He left the city and took refuge in the Outlands. We couldn't look for him because of the power shortage. No program can survive there for very long."

"You still lied to me, Clu." Sam said accusingly. "If you lied to me about one thing, why not everything? And what about Tron? If there was no uprising, where's Tron?"

"Tron was de-rezzed in the battle against the ISOs. He was completely loyal to your father, Sam, and followed his orders to rid the Grid of the damaging elements, but they fought back. I'm sorry. Tron was my friend as well," Clu said, staying in character, even as his words were a mixture of truths and lies. "When he returned to the Grid, he would tell me all about you, and how proud he was of you. He loved you, Sam. He created me in his image. Could I care any less about you? You are as much a son to me as you were to him."

Sam glanced over at the program who looked so much like his dad. He had shown Sam nothing but affection and concern since he'd been here. They had even saved each other's lives. That had to count for something. In truth, it was as if they'd never been parted. He didn't know what to do. This...program...wasn't his dad, but he was like him in ways that might preclude Sam's hating him for his deception.

Clu could see that he was reaching the User as he listened to his words. Perhaps threats wouldn't be necessary after all. "It was difficult for me, Sam. I can't have offspring. There's no one to share with, to teach, to prepare for a great future. I had that in you. I don't want to lose it. Your father could play video games better than anyone, but he's no fighter. I've seen in you the makings of a true Grid warrior."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the praise Clu gave him. It had been a long time since he had been praised by anyone, even Alan. Maybe they could search for his real father, and get things sorted out. "What about Dad?"

"We'll find him, I promise. He probably thinks he wouldn't be welcome. We need to show him otherwise." Clu had to capture Flynn if he was to control the Grid completely. He needed the Creator's disk if he was to complete his plans. "Is there some kind of sign or symbol, something he would know came only from you?"

Thinking hard, Sam couldn't come up with anything. "I'll try to figure out something, ok?"

Clu nodded. "Alright, man, we'll get it together with Flynn somehow. Since I'm not your father, does that mean you don't want to return to headquarters with me?" His eyes narrowed as he waited for a response, but he smiled even so.

Sam exhaled and shook his head. "No, I'll go back with you. But...I...uh, won't be calling you 'dad' anymore."

Clu's smile broadened, glad that he wouldn't have to take young Flynn back by force. "That's understandable." Holding out his hand, he asked, "Friends then?"

Sam returned the smile, and took Clu's hand. "Friends." Picking up the baton, he said, "Guess I'll be needing this. So, until we find Dad, can we still make use of the light cycle grid? I think I could beat you in a one-on-one track race."

Daring to throw an arm around the boy's shoulders, Clu agreed to the challenge. "Sure, man, that would be great. An ordinary race. I haven't done that in many cycles."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Quorra, we have to go back and get Sam!" He felt frustration that this seemingly young woman had greater strength than he did. She refused to let his arms go.

"Flynn, you don't have to go back there. We can get in touch with someone we can trust. I know since the Purge, Castor hasn't been the leader he once was, but he wouldn't betray us. Let me go to him, and secure his help, before you go marching into the city with no plan of action. Please!"

Flynn relaxed. As he felt Quorra's hands leave his arms, he nodded. "You're right, of course. I'm just anxious to get my son out of Clu's hands."

"He hasn't hurt him, and I doubt he wants to. He'd have done that already if that was his goal. Clu must have something else in mind." Quorra had no idea what however.

"He has my son, Quorra! Isn't that enough reason for me to worry? It doesn't matter, man, what his goal is. My son is on the Grid, in the hands of someone who wants to kill me. How do I know he won't use Sam to get to me."

Quorra lowered her head as she mulled over their options. Flynn was the Creator, and he knew everything. She should consider his wisdom, and do as he wished. But something didn't feel right to her. She still wanted to contact Castor. As Zuse, he had been a friend to her kind, and had assisted them time and again. But after all he had been through, Quorra had seen him back off in the End of Line club. He was afraid, that she could tell. So would that make him more a liability than a help?

"Quorra, are you listening? We have to figure out a way to get to Sam. I want my son."

The ISO thought a moment. "Alright, let's go to the EOL club. We'll talk to Castor and see what we can do. I'm sure he can organize some of the Resistance..."

"No, Q, we do this ourselves. We'll sneak into the tower, and we'll find Sam. Enough said!" Flynn turned away and headed to the plaza at the foot of Clu's headquarters. He stopped, and wheeling around, gave the stubborn ISO a glare. "Come on, Quorra. Let's move."

**A/N: Looming confrontation ahead. Sam has to choose. But who does he pick? The "man" whom he's connected with, or the man who is his true father but a stranger to him? Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**A/N: I made up some stuff here about Sam and his childhood. Not exactly canon, just a heads up to those who don't know.** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Sam thought hard about what kind of signal he and Clu could set up so his father would know to come to the tower, that he would be welcome to do so. "You know, Clu, when I was a kid, my dad and I went camping once. It was just outside the city in a woodland area where they had these campgrounds surrounded by heavily forested parklands. It was about as wild as someone from the city could get. While dad was busy cooking, I wandered off a ways and got lost. I knew I wasn't far from him, but I couldn't get my bearings."

Clu listened with interest as Sam related his memory. Perhaps he would find an answer on how to get Flynn to come to him, instead of his expending wasted energy looking for the Creator.

"I didn't have anything with me but this big old flashlight. I turned it on and waved it around, hoping my dad would see it. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he found me. He'd said it was the beam in the sky that alerted him. What if we set up some sort of beacon. He might remember."

Clu thought on Sam's suggestion a moment, then nodded. He knew exactly what to do. "I'll take care of that, Sam. Great idea. It shouldn't be long before you and your dad are together again." The ACP smiled, satisfied as he formulated the perfect way to draw Flynn in.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing at the base of the city's tallest tower. Flynn and Quorra waited for the arrival of the elevator. Once the doors opened, they stepped in, faces hidden by their hooded cloaks. They pretended to talk amongst themselves so as not to be bothered by anyone. Once the doors opened, Quorra led Flynn past the greeters. She spied her objective near the bar, and headed there.

"Well, well, look who's here." Castor swallowed hard as he drew Quorra close, whispering to her, "Come, my darling, let's go upstairs where we can talk more privately." He led Quorra and the program with her up to his private office. Once there, he turned on her. "I'm pleased to see you alive, sweetheart, but how could you just come waltzing in here? Do you know the danger involved, for me as well as yourself?"

The program standing next to her removed the hood from his face, revealing his visage. Castor gasped, unable to hold in his surprise this time. "Creator!" Giving Flynn a slight nod, he stammered, "Well, I...uh, to what do I owe this distinct honor?"

"We need your help, Castor. If anyone in the city can get us into Clu's tower, you can. You have all the resources we would need. Passcards. Perhaps someone on the inside?" Staring the hospitality program down, Flynn pushed on. "You've got to help us."

"Me! **You're** the Creator, Flynn. And you come to me for help?" Castor stepped behind the bar and removed a bottle of his private stock. He poured three drinks, taking one for himself. He drank it all in one gulp, his circuits brightening from the instant infusion of energy into his system. "Well, we will have to think about this."

"We don't have time, Castor. My son is with Clu. I'm going to get him back."

So that was it. The Creator was going to infiltrate Clu's domain to take back what the Administrative Control Program had made his own. The son of Flynn. "Precious cargo, indeed," Castor mused aloud. "Well, this will take me a few moments. Please, have a drink and a seat, and I'll see what I can do to be of assistance." Passing near Quorra, he leaned to her, saying, "It is good to see you again, love."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu had organized a light cycle race that included Sam, Rinzler and several other programs known for their riding skills. This wasn't a show for the masses, but more of a personal favor for Sam. Now that he knew Clu wasn't his father, the ACP was intent on keeping his guest more than amused but loyal as well. He let Sam think he was searching for the boy's father, keeping his own agenda on a seemingly friendly level. In fact, Clu wanted Flynn, but not to reunite father and son. Once he had Flynn's disk, Clu would make Sam an offer. Join him in bringing his initiative to fruition, or watch his father be destroyed. Clu hoped it would not come to that. He wanted Sam to freely agree to work with him. Not in 1000 cycles had Clu felt any tie with anyone that brought him satisfaction. He was not the Creator, but he would be as close to one as he could be. He did not create the Grid, but he re-made it in his own image. Once he was free of this place, he would re-make Flynn's world too. And he wanted the Creator's flesh and blood with him.

"Sam, come here." Clu placed an arm around the boy, indicating the now lit track. "What do you think? We have everything set up for a fine race, just as you asked."

"And those are our opponents?" Sam asked, nodding toward the waiting group of programs.

"Yes, the best I have. Are you ready then?"

Sam smiled broadly. "You bet! Why no show?" he asked, referring to the crowds usually accompanying any grid games.

"This one time, I wanted it private. Maybe next time, we'll announce a new game, and you'll have the audience you crave, Sam."

Sam tilted his head, glancing at Clu sideways. "It's just an added incentive, you know."

Clu laughed, and led Sam toward the starting point. Everyone knew what was going on, and that this was a race different from the usual light cycle battle played on this track. The other programs seemed eager to begin, while Rinzler only watched as his master interacted with the son of the Creator.

A disembodied voice began a countdown, and as soon as it reached 'one', the combatants rezzed their cycles into being, beginning the race around the track at breakneck speeds. Clu easily took the lead, with Sam not far behind. Rinzler, at Clu's prior order, hung back as the group circled the track. Several programs, eager to win, attempted to cut off Sam as he inched up towards Clu. One came dangerously close to hitting Sam's cycle. Seeing this, an angry Clu slowed his cycle imperceptibly until the attacker was side by side with him. He then leaned hard over until the front wheel of his cycle collided with the front wheel of the opposing cycle. He noticed the shock on the program's face as he lost control, and tumbled headlong into the retaining wall, de-rezzing instantly. _No one touches my son,_ Clu thought, without realizing.

The other programs, seeing how things were, lost their enthusiasm for victory. This would be no friendly race if anyone dared to cross the ACP. They also noted, especially Rinzler, that Clu's attachment to the User was unflagging. To cross Sam Flynn meant tempting Clu's wrath, and they already knew the consequences of that.

The race continued as if now controlled by rules of conduct. No more attacks meant a fair contest, but one without challenge. Heading around the final lap, Sam and Clu were closely tied. Clu's natural instinct was to win, but he decided to let the boy beat him by meters. He didn't even know why he let Sam win. But as he heard the enthusiastic yelling as young Flynn de-rezzed his cycle, Clu then knew that he had done the right thing. As Sam became more bound to the Grid and its inhabitants, including him, it would be more difficult for him to refuse Clu's wishes. His regard for the boy grew as his goals seemed closer to completion.

"That was great, Da...Clu," Sam exclaimed. He had almost called the program 'dad'. It was going to be hard to remember this wasn't his father.

"You did well, Sam. As I said, the makings of a true Grid warrior." Program and User returned to Clu's headquarters, talking and laughing easily about the race.

Rinzler followed close behind his master, noticing everything that transpired between the pair. Something nagged at him, but his programming negated any deep retrospective. That was not in his programming. Obedience to Clu was.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

At the End of Line club, Castor was putting the final touches on a memory disk containing the code that would enable the Creator to enter Clu's tower. Not that he believed Flynn would get that far. He had already alerted Clu to Flynn's presence at the club. As he watched Quorra, he was sorry she had to be involved. His memories of being with the ISO were warm ones, and he loathed the thought that Clu would have her. Would he de-rezz her, or use her in some way that would make destruction seem a better end? Handing the disk to Flynn, he said, "Here it is, Creator. The key to the city, as it were. Any and all entrances will open to you with a mere touch of this disk."

"Thanks, Castor," Flynn said, accepting the proferred disk. "I owe you, man."

"Remember to look for a sentry by the designation 'T-64-J'. He has ties to the Resistance, and will assist you any way he can." Castor glanced at Quorra, slightly ashamed that the information he was giving Flynn was false. There was no such sentry. He was sending them right into Clu's hands, one way or another. If his alert to the ACP had been received, Flynn wouldn't have to worry about making it inside Clu's headquarters. He would be led in.

Quorra smiled at the helpful club proprietor. "Thank you, Castor. Once we've taken care of everything, I'll come back. It's been a long time since we've talked."

The white-haired program, so out of his usual character in this private moment, took Quorra's hands in his. "Yes, sweetheart. We'll have a long chat, you and I." If only he wasn't so afraid of Clu. "Take care, you two," he called as Flynn and Quorra donned their hoods, and went downstairs onto the main floor of the club. Slipping past groups of mingling programs, they started for the elevator, which now had no occupants, the better for them to sneak out unnoticed.

Castor watched as the Creator and his companion headed for the club's main exit. He'd done his part as ordered by his leader. The beacon had not brought Flynn to the club, but he was here, and Castor had notified his master. For all his memories, the history he and Quorra had together, he had to think of his own survival. It wasn't as if he were loyal to Clu, but he had made him an offer, and that was now fulfilled. Castor turned away, a look of sadness on his face.

Flynn smiled grimly as the elevator descended to the ground level. He glanced over at Quorra, who hadn't said a word since leaving the club. She had to be thinking of Castor, and of course, that might have led to remembering her people. Flynn clasped Quorra's shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be ok now, Q, We'll find Sam and go home," he said, just as the lift slowed its descent, reaching ground level.

The doors opened with a low chime, and both Creator and ISO found themselves facing a quartet of Black Guard.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Tron : Legacy. **

**Some references are made from Tron: Evolution.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 10**

"Come with us," came the reverberating timbre of a Black Guard's voice. Three light sticks were pointed at the pair, while the group's leader gave them the instruction.

Flynn turned to look at Quorra, whose face wore a familiar emotion. He knew it wasn't fear. It just wasn't like her to be afraid of confrontation. He saw anger, and a desire to fight. Placing a restraining hand on her arm, Flynn gave her a quick shake of his head that said 'not the right time, Q'. Sensing her instant obedience, Flynn faced the guard, quipping, "Guess it had to happen sooner or later. So, take us to your leader."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu found Sam Flynn sitting in one of the 3-man light jets stored in the hangar bay. The boy had been quiet since returning from the cycle race, and Clu wanted to know why. Slapping his hand against the outside of the static vehicle, Clu called out, "Hey, Sam, come on out, man."

Sam looked at his host through the cockpit windows. Although he'd been excited to win the light cycle race, Sam found his thoughts going back to his father. Why hadn't they been able to find him? "Sure, Clu, I'll be right down." Waiting for the cockpit to lower to the flight deck, Sam climbed out of the belly of the light jet, and went over to the ACP.

Clu clasped a hand on the User's back, squeezing his neck encouragingly. "Sam, it'll be ok."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, peering over at Clu, a small frown marring his features.

"Your father. We'll find him." Leading Sam to a utility area, Clu sat on a bench there, indicating for Sam to do likewise. "Sam, I know how much you want to be with Fl...your father, but you need to know something."

Sam leaned back against the bench. "Yeah? What is that?"

"The truth." Clu decided that in claiming the boy's loyalty, he would have to be honest with him. It was a risk, and this was the first time Clu had done anything that could be considered a risk. Everything he usually did was calculated carefully. "Sam, your father didn't destroy the ISOs."

"You lied to me?" Leaning forward, Sam considered what he'd heard, and the feelings that he'd felt earlier. "I knew it. I knew Dad couldn't do anything like that. But why..."

"...did I lie?" Clu stated. "Flynn created the Grid. He created every program here. And he created me to help him control all of it, especially when he wasn't here. But after awhile, he seemed to stop caring. I thought it was because of you. That he enjoyed spending so much time with you, his son, that he no longer wanted to be here where he belonged."

"That still doesn't explain why you said **he** killed the ISOs," Sam said angrily. "I'm outta here," he declared. "I'm going to go look for Dad myself." He started to rise, intending to head for the plaza just outside the tower, before Clu placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back down to the bench. "What do you want from me, Clu?"

"I want you to listen to me, Sam. I need for you to understand why I did what I did." Clu let go of the User when he saw him sit back, reluctantly. "It may not be forgivable in your eyes. But now that I know your father treated you much the same as he treated us Basics, I want you to know the truth, so you can judge for yourself if I did the wrong thing."

Sam considered Clu's accusation, one he himself had felt as he was growing up. He glared at the ACP. "Why is this so important, man?" Was he even going to listen to this program that made his dad sound like some murderer? "Make it quick, so I can leave."

"Sam, when the ISOs appeared on the Grid, Flynn had no idea how they manifested, or what their purpose was. But he gave **them** his undivided attention, met with their leaders, and generally put their welfare in front of that of everything else on the Grid. That meant his outside affairs as well, including you, Sam. Tell me, how often was he with you when you were younger?"

Sam remembered the times his dad had taken him to play ball or visit the zoo. Most of all, his favorite memories were from when they'd visit the arcade, where they'd play video games together for hours. But Clu was right. There were times when Sam rarely saw his dad. All Flynn would say was 'it's because of work, man', as if a 7 year old could understand that. "It's not the same, Clu."

"Isn't it? We depended on the Creator, and he wasn't around, not enough anyway. And when he was, his interest lay with the ISOs, not his own creations. Things started happening that couldn't be explained. I believed the source was the ISOs themselves. Since they were not created by Users, and had no directives, I believed them to be unpredictable and therefore dangerous. Flynn disagreed. When I suggested they were system flaws, he...he said I was limited in my functions, being unable to regard the ISOs as miracles. He was my Creator, Sam, and he found me wanting. All I ever wanted to do by definition of my programming was to maintain the perfect system. It was your father's dream too, one he had given up when the ISOs appeared on the Grid."

Sam relaxed some as he contemplated Clu's story. When Flynn had mentioned the "miracle", he hadn't fully explained what that was, and disappeared before he had the chance. "Don't you think my dad would know if they were dangerous?"

"How could he? He wasn't their Creator. He knew no more about them than they were willing to tell. I'm the Administrative Control Program. I have more functions than any program on the Grid. It was for me to decide what was a threat, and neutralize it. A program with no directive is a deviation, Sam. That caused more diviations to form. Gridbugs began appearing in numbers too great to fight off. A virus appeared that infected Basics and ISOs alike. I had no choice. Before they could do any more damage, I made the decision to destroy them, because I knew the ISOs were to blame for everything that was harming the system." Clu lowered his head as he recalled the argument he and Flynn had, before Tron appeared to escort the Creator to the portal. "The fate of the ISOs was probably the only thing Flynn and I ever disagreed on." Clu didn't elaborate on his plan of destruction, feeling Sam didn't need to know the details. But he was admitting to the boy his responsibility. "So, am I to be condemned for protecting the system where the Creator would not?"

Sam tried to imagine what Clu was going through. He knew his father well enough to know that once he set his mind on something, that was it, no place for argument. If a program is designed to perform a certain function, can they be blamed for doing just that? Sam had never met an ISO, and therefore knew nothing about their makeup. A free thinking program. Sam could see the potential for trouble in that. Still, there were questions to be answered. "What about Dad, Clu, and Tron. You haven't explained why Dad is living all alone away from the city, or what happened to Tron."

"Tron wasn't your father's creation, but they were friends. That program would never say anything to oppose Flynn. To secure your father, I had to remove Tron."

"You...killed him?" Sam recalled his dad telling him about the great Grid warrior, unmatched by any other program.

"No. Tron was my friend too. In the end, I decided that I needed him. He still had a purpose, but it wasn't of any use to me as it stood. So I re-purposed him. He became Rinzler."

"Rinzler..." Sam whispered.

"Rinzler was Tron, Sam. But he doesn't remember his prior programming, and only serves me now."

Sam couldn't take in all he was being told. It was insane. "And Dad?"

"I was going to capture him, but he ran when Tron intervened. Your father left his friend behind to accept his fate. Only because of me, does Tron still live. I saved the Grid from the infectious existence of the ISOs, and I kept Tron with me, to serve the Grid as it's greatest warrior. That hasn't changed. Many programs appreciate what I've done for the system, Sam." The ACP glanced over at the User, asking, "Can you understand what I had to do, or do you condemn me as well?"

"I don't know, Clu. I need to think, alone, if that's ok with you." Sam stood, and looked down at the ACP, waiting for the request to be denied.

"Sure, man, take your time. I hope you can...at least try...to see my side of things." Clu watched Sam as he left the flight bay. He felt the User wasn't going to flee or he would have refused to let the boy go off alone. Just then, a sentry approached Clu, and announced that the Creator had been found. "Bring him to me. Take the other program upstairs."

Flynn was being led to the flight bay without protest. He didn't want Quorra left alone, yet realized that Clu wouldn't know she was here since her nature wasn't known to the guards. It would be best to confront Clu without Quorra being present.

One of the guards led Flynn inside, his hand tightly gripping the Creator by the arm. He then stepped back and waited for his master to take over.

Clu faced the Creator, hands behind his back. He slowly paced back and forth as he calculated a strategy that would keep Flynn's son loyal to him. Handling his father would be a delicate situation, and he didn't want to alienate the boy. Before the ACP could say a word, Flynn spoke up.

"Where is he, Clu? Where is Sam?" he demanded.

**A/N: Nope, Irinab, no fight yet. And thank you, CyberButterFly, for the idea to have Clu be truthful. Hope that didnt hurt the characterization. I was watching his actions in the story part of Tron: Evolution. He really thought he knew best. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 11**

Sam walked the distance between Clu's tower and the EOL club without even thinking about where he was going. Only awhile ago, he had wanted to be left alone to think. Now he felt it best to be amongst the programs, to see what his father had created, and to see the Grid from Clu's point of view. It was a contradictory action at best, each subject having their own opinion. Sam had to come up with his own view of this place.

Everything Clu had told him didn't quite jive with what he knew his father to be. Kevin Flynn had always been a visionary to the young boy who listened raptly when stories were shared. At first, it seemed like an impossible place not to be visited. Only later did he realize that the Grid was a very real entity, and he wanted to see it for himself. _I wanna go with you_, _Dad_, he'd said. And the answer was simply, _Well, one day, you will._ And here he was, but not with his father as he had imagined. It had been Clu, his father's creation who welcomed him, and shared with him the wonders of the Grid.

Sam sat on a bench that was near a small fountain from which glowing blue liquid flowed. What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to go find his dad, for one thing. But where to begin? And could he trust Clu, that was the big question. He had already lied to Sam once. But he had come clean about that too, for whatever reason. "Damn," Sam uttered, running a hand through his hair. "Why couldn't you have been my dad.?" It was just as he dreamed as a child. He and his old man racing along the games grid on light cycles, beating every other program easily. The joy of just spending time on the Grid together. That was all Sam had wanted. And when he finally got what he wanted, it turned out to be nothing but an illusion.

Clu was an illusion that appeared and acted very much like Kevin Flynn. But did that make Sam's feelings for him an illusion too? Would he be able to relate to his father as he had with Clu? Sam closed his eyes to the dark beauty of the city around him, and imagined himself back home. His life there wasn't anything grand, but he was content with what he had. His home, the few friends he trusted, and Marvin. _Man, I hope you are checking up on things, Alan._ He had money, more than he needed since he didn't have any aspirations to living the high life. His trust fund would provide for him for years, and that didn't include the stock dividends from ENCOM. Yet there was still that void that even his grandparents or Alan couldn't fill. He needed his father. Sam knew he had to find him, with or without Clu's help.

Sam sensed something. He opened his eyes to see a pretty female program sitting next to him. Like most of the programs he'd seen here, she had been created with dark makeup that only accentuated the deep blue of her eyes. Her snow white hair was cut at an odd angle, and Sam noticed a small mark or tattoo on her cheek.

"Hello," she said, smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam replied. He looked the other way, thinking that if he didn't show interest, she'd go away. But programs didn't behave like people all the time, and she didn't take the hint.

"You're lying, of course. What's wrong? Maybe I can help," she pressed on.

Sam sighed. "And you're very smart, aren't you." Thinking _what the hell_, he turned to face her, his arm draped over the back of the bench. "So, what makes you think I'm lying, Miss..."

"Ipp," she said brightly. "It's part of my programming to know."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Ipp? That's an odd name."

"You're making fun of me," the female program replied, a frown on her face. "It stands for Intuitive Psychological Profiling. It's my job to discern truth from lies. I was once a program designed for a hospital. I helped Users diagnose mental disorders."

Sam snorted. "Mental cases in a hospital, eh? I thought my...I thought the Creator wrote all the programs here. Why would he need...?"

"Not all," she explained. "He appropriated some of us from various institutions in the outside world, so that more programs could be made by the merging process. We number more than the Creator alone could ever have written himself." She tilted her head, peering at him. "Are you new here? You should know this."

"Yeah, I am new, and no, I don't know this. I mean, I do, but...never mind. It really doesn't matter."

"So what kind of program are you,...uh...?" she queried.

"Sam. My name is Sam. To be honest, Ipp, I'm...not a program," he answered slowly.

Ipp looked at the male in the light suit next to her. He was telling her he wasn't a program, so what was he? "Are you...a User? There has only ever been one User on the Grid, and that was the Creator. We haven't had him amongst us for hundreds of cycles."

Sam could deduce by her demeanor that she was not happy with that situation. A supporter, no doubt. "Yes, Ipp, I'm a User, for all the good it's done."

The program's face lit up as she looked Sam over. "I knew there something different about you, or I wouldn't have come over." She looked down, suddenly shy in front of the User.

"Do you know where the Creator is now, Ipp?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, no one does. He's said to live in the Outlands. Only Users can survive there. Without the Grid's energy circuits, we programs wouldn't last long at all. The power levels are extremely low, which is why there's nothing there. Why are you looking for him, Sam?"

Maybe by confiding in this program, he could get the help he needed. But what if she ran off to tell Clu he was attempting to find his dad on his own, and try to prevent it? That was a risk he'd need to take. "Ipp, the truth is, I'm more than just a User. I'm Sam Flynn, the Creator's son. You didn't see me in the Disk Wars game?"

Ipp stood, unable to contain her excitement. "I don't go to the games. So you're the son of the Creator? This is truly a...a momentous occasion, Sam Flynn. The Creator's son, here on the Grid. And where...oh, you were looking for him as well," she remembered.

Sam's head jerked up. "As well?"

Seating herself again, Ipp elaborated, "Yes. The rumor is the Administrative Control Program is looking for him too."

"Clu. Why? I mean, has he been looking long?" Sam needed to know if it was related to his appearance on the Grid, or had the ACP been searching far longer than he admitted. And if so, why. Again, Sam wondered if Clu was being totally honest with him.

"For these past 800 cycles that I know of. Maybe longer. Sam Flynn, is there anything I can do to help you in your search?" Ipp wanted to be of assistance to the User, since she was a supporter of the old order. As much as Clu had tried to vilify the Creator, many programs chose not to believe what the ACP said. His dictates were of no interest to them, since they felt his desires were for his own purposes, and not to keep the Grid strong, as he promised. She placed a hand on Sam's. "I want to help."

Sam noticed the program's circuits brightening a bit. He drew his hand away, then as he saw the lines of light dim, he touched her hand again, amazed to see them brighten once more.

Ipp saw what he was doing, and giggled. "You're a User, Sam Flynn. You have power we do not. It feels very nice," she said, her cheeks aglow.

Sam drew his hand back quickly, not wanting to give the program the wrong idea. He wasn't really sure how certain behaviors were viewed here. "I...uh, don't think you should get involved, Ipp. It might be...um, it might be dangerous," he said, now flustered as he looked at the still smiling program. Standing slowly, Sam backed away from the bench. " I really have to go now, Ipp. Thanks for your help."

Ipp stood and took Sam's hands in hers. "You're welcome, son of Flynn. Those of us loyal to the Creator are always here if you need assistance. He was...is an important part of the Grid. His spirit is in all of us." She pressed his hands to her chest, feeling the flow of energy entering her body through them.

Sam pulled back, releasing himself from her grasp. "Uh, yeah, I'll remember that, Ipp. Thanks again." Turning he walked away briskly, in case the program saw it in her mind to follow him. But she didn't. Sam headed towards the EOL club. Hearing how this program felt about his father made Sam more eager to find him. He decided he needed to talk with Castor. If any program knew things that happened on the Grid, he figured it would be Castor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I asked you, Clu, where is Sam?" Flynn's usually calm demeanor was upset by the fact that Clu wasn't forthcoming in a response. Watching his creation pace slowly in front of him only served to anger him.

"Well, this is an unexpected honor, Flynn. He must be very special for you to expose yourself to me so carelessly like this."

"He's my son, Clu. You wouldn't know about such things." Flynn glanced around the flight bay, but saw no way to leave. And he was surrounded by the quartet of Black Guards.

Clu stopped directly in front of his Maker. "That's not entirely true, Flynn. I've spent some time with young Sam. He's bright and energetic. His talents on the game grids almost match mine. With a bit more training, he'd be my equal."

Flynn didn't like hearing Clu talk about Sam as if he knew him better. It had been 20 years since he'd seen his own son. When he left the outside world that last time, Sam was only seven years old. By now, he might have a wife and kids of his own. Flynn didn't want his son's family to go what Sam had gone through. He had to find a way to retrieve his boy and return him home. The portal was still open, but according to Flynn's estimations, it wouldn't be for very much longer.

Clu wished that Sam was here to see how impotent his father truly was. He could offer the boy so much more, if he swore loyalty to Clu alone.

Flynn straightened himself to stand as tall as he could, showing no weakness in front of his creation. "You can't have my son, Clu," he said, his voice firm.

Clu took a step closer, facing his Creator. Eyes unblinking, he smiled, saying, "Oh, but I already have him. He's been here, thinking I was his father the entire time. Any affections he has are for me alone. What have **you** ever given him? Empty promises? Lies to cling to as he grew up without you? He and I are very much alike, I would say. You failed us both, Flynn."

As Clu turned his back on his Maker, Flynn reached out for him, but was restrained by two of the guards. "Clu, I want my son!"

Clu tilted his head and turned back towards Flynn. "He's not your son anymore. He's mine." To the guards, he ordered, "Take him upstairs and hold him. I'll be up soon." While the older version of himself was being dragged away, Clu walked to the open flight bay doors, and looked out. The digital weather was taking a turn for the worse, rain falling steadily. He wondered if he should go search for Sam himself, but instead, gave Rinzler an order to find the boy and bring him back.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam exited the elevator and strode past the greeters, his eyes searching for the club's proprietor. He eventually found him as he was engaged in a lively discussion with several programs. Going to his side, he whispered, "I need to talk to you, Castor."

"Well, well, well, look who's back. And looking all disheveled, too. Come with me, and you can tell me what the excitement is about." He led Sam up the retracting stairs and into his private office. Once there, he turned to the anxious User. "Now, what can I do for you, Sam Flynn?"

"You know who I am?" Sam asked as he looked around him. Seeing no one but Castor, he relaxed somewhat.

"I make it my business to know everything, Son of Flynn." Castor preened at the boast.

"Since you know who I am, I want your help," Sam said. "I'm trying to find my father. Do you know where he is, Castor?"

Castor paced the floor, swinging his cane at his side as he considered what he should do. If Clu found out he had helped young Flynn, his future would be short indeed. If he didn't help, and the elder Flynn found out, he would suffer just as much, if not fatally. "The Creator was here, and of course I sent him away with a code disk. He wanted to be able to enter Clu's tower unimpeded. I suppose he was on his way to find you."

Grabbing the hospitality program by the throat and shoving him up against the wall, Sam demanded, "And you let him go there?" What if Clu had lied, and used this opportunity to take his dad hostage? "If anything happens to him, I'm coming back for you," he said, glaring at Castor.

Releasing the now frightened program, Sam left the club. Once he exited the elevator, he ran back towards Clu's tower. The rain pelted at him, soaking his hair and lightsuit. He hoped he was wrong in his suspicions about Clu, and that there would be no need to choose between his father and the program who made him feel so welcome here. As much as he didn't quite trust Clu, Sam knew he had feelings for the ACP, and it was more than the fact he looked like his dad. In the time they were together, Sam had begun to feel like a son again. And he found he liked that very much.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Just a bit to clarify things. Sam has developed some feelings for Clu, having thought of him as his dad since he arrived on the Grid. It's hard to just disregard that emotional tie. I hope no one sees this as sexual. I have read slash and enjoy it, even though my stories never involve slash relationships. I was afraid someone might think that. Clu has feelings for Sam as a father might, with interest, pride and so on, only because Clu sees himself as a duplicate of Flynn, a replacement as it were when Flynn wasn't on the Grid. As Flynn's absences grew more frequent and lengthened in time, Clu felt he **_**was**_** equal to the Creator and could take over as the Grid's protector. Since he'd heard so many stories about Sam as the youngster was growing up, seeing the real Sam in person caused Clu to relate to the boy as Flynn would. Like a father would. I don't want to castrate the ACP however. I still like Clu a little bad. **

**Ok, back to the story.**

Clu headed upstairs after giving Rinzler his orders. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with Flynn or his companion. That much he hadn't calculated yet. He needed to see Sam first. Entering the holding area, Clu went towards the cell where Flynn's friend was cooling her heels. He had a guard turn off the stasis field so that he could confront this traitorous program personally. Clu grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him. When he realized who it was he had captured, he grinned malevolently.

Clu took a step closer to the familiar ISO he had once worked with back when Flynn had hoped Basics and ISOs could live together in peace. "You are a very rare bird, aren't you." He tugged at her sleeve, revealing the glowing mark that labeled her kind. Gently pulling the sleeve back up to cover the mark, Clu circled the ISO slowly, trying to intimidate her. "What are you doing here, Quorra? Keeping Flynn company?" he asked. "It must have been so lonely out there, just the two of you. Tragic to be the only one of your kind left alive." He smiled cruelly, staring her down. He hoped to see fear in her eyes, but Quorra was not one easily made afraid.

"I've seen what Users are capable of, Clu. You don't belong with them," she replied, returning his stare without the least bit of deference.

Having the lone surviving ISO in his control gave Clu pause. He had to find a way to make good use of her. Killing her would be a waste, and he knew she would never willingly pledge herself to him. He could re-purpose her as he's done Tron, but he had the feeling she wouldn't be the same if he altered her programming in any way. As Clu peered down at the proudly defiant ISO, he also realized that she fascinated him. Maybe he should take his time deciding what to do with her. He reached out to touch her hair. "I have something very special in mind for you," he said, his velvet tone masking a threat. Expecting her to tremble beneath his touch, she turned away instead. To a guard, he ordered, "Take her upstairs. Don't put her with Flynn." To Quorra, he said, "You'll have to excuse me, but I have important things to do for the moment. But don't worry. I'll tend to you shortly. I promise." Giving her one last glance, Clu walked away, leaving the ISO in the charge of his Guard.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam could see the plaza that lay at the foot of Clu's tower. He started to run faster, knowing he was getting close. Just as he crossed the open area, he found his movement impeded by a program. Sam made a sharp left turn as he continued running, but the program jumped onto a decorative wall, and making a running start, flipped over a statue, landing directly in front of the User. The program removed his disk from his back, and splitting them, held them out not a foot from a now frozen Sam.

_It's Rinzler. _"Tron, wait. I'm a User, Tron. I'm Kevin Flynn's son. You were once a good friend of my dad's." Holding out his hands defensively, Sam tried to reach the program, knowing who he was and what he stood for. "Don't you remember who you are, before Clu messed you up? You're Tron. You fight for the Users."

Rinzler looked at Sam, knowing only that he was under orders to bring the boy back to his master. But as he continued talking, bits of his own memory intruded upon his directive. He tried shaking his head to clear out the interference. Instead, he heard a voice, his voice. _**Flynn, go!**_

Sam watched the program warily, not noticing the internal struggle taking place. He didn't know that Rinzler wasn't going to kill him, but when he heard the distinctive purring noise once more, he tried to flee. Rinzler clutched Sam's arm, and with the re-joined disks in his other hand, he led the User back to Clu's tower.

"Hey, Rinz, I was going there anyway. You don't have to be so rough, man," he said, tugging at the restraining hand. "Ok, Sam, think. You've gotta stay focused."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rinzler brought a wet and very angry Sam before Clu. Jerking his arm from Rinzler's grasp, Sam ran his hands through his dripping hair. "Is it true? Is my dad here?" He glared at Clu in a way that touched something deep in the ACP's programming.

Clu reached out to clasp the boy's upper arm in welcome, but on seeing the look on the User's face, he drew back his hand. "Sam, my boy, yes, Flynn is in my protective custody. He knows you're here, and is eager to meet you after such a long time apart. Come on, I'll take you to him." Seeing Riinzler start to follow, Clu gave the warrior program a curt shake of his head.

As the pair left, Rinzler watched them go, his head tilting, as if he were listening to small voices in his memory. _We made it, this far. I have to get to that input-output tower. Listen, Yori, we have to make plans. My User has information that could make this a free system again...free system...free system...system check...programming over-ride successful. _Turning, Rinzler headed back to the control room, to await further instructions from his master.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn paced his room. Clu hadn't exactly left him in a dark cell, but he was a prisoner just the same. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Flynn paced some more. He had power, but hadn't used it for much more than creating things for he and Quorra at the safehouse. Closing his eyes, the Creator of the Grid saw in his mind's eye, the boy he had left behind. Would his son be able to forgive him for not being there? Was Clu telling the truth when he said Sam felt affection only for him? "Damn!" Flynn uttered aloud. He tried to focus his thoughts, tried to rein in the negative emotions building up inside. His brief reverie was interrupted by the door sliding open. He turned to see a young man standing next to a smug Clu. A coldness moved through his body as he stared at the boy. "Sam?" he asked, knowing it was his son. He could see his mother in his face.

"It's been a long time," Sam replied. He glanced over at Clu, who gave him a slight nod.

"You have no idea," Flynn said, not sure why he had said it. As he stepped closer, Flynn whispered, "You're here." Ignoring Clu, the elder Flynn reached the younger, and hugged him tightly. "You're here," his voice raspy with emotion.

"I'm here," Sam said as he let Flynn hug him.

Flynn finally released Sam and stepped back. Looking over his son, he observed, "You're big."

Sam returned his father's look, "You're..."

"...old," Flynn finished. He was grateful to see Sam smile. "How did you get here?"

Sam wondered if he should say anything about Alan in front of Clu. If the page had not been from his dad, but Clu, he didn't want the ACP to know that his plan had worked even better than he'd imagined. "I found your office under the Arcade."

"The office, of course," Flynn said, remembering his old gaming establishment.

Clu felt left out of the reunion between father and son, and stepped closer to Sam. Placing a hand across his shoulder, Flynn's creation remarked, "Isn't he something, Flynn? A Grid warrior in the making. I couldn't be more proud."

"I don't want him here, Clu, not competing in your blood sports!" Flynn went for Clu, disregarding Sam's presence.

"Dad, stop!" Holding his father back, Sam tried to reason with him. "Come on, Dad. Clu never hurt me. In fact, he's just been showing me everything you two created." As much as Sam had wanted to meet with his dad, he didn't want to let Clu think he was being ignored by him now. Part of him feared what he might do to his father, but part of him wanted to show his gratitude for the time he'd been here with the ACP.

"You're right, of course, Sam." Clu squeezed his shoulder. "We need to mend the fences, Flynn, for Sam's sake." A grin appeared on Clu's face as he looked at the Creator and his offspring. Extending his hand, his grin grew. He waited.

Flynn lowered his chin as he stared at Clu through narrowed eyes. He glanced over at his son, who was watching his reaction. Making a quick decision, Flynn held out his hand, grasping Clu's tightly. In doing so, he was attempting to convey to his creation that his Maker was not a weakling to be used or toyed with. This wasn't a game Flynn would play, if that was Clu's intent.

Sam smiled at seeing his father and his substitute program being civil with one another. He'd feared the worst. "This is great!" Sam said, grinning from ear to ear, his childhood dream having come to life in front of him. "Now I can see how it was in the old days."

Clu grabbed the back of Sam's neck and squeezed. "You're so right, Sam. It'll be like it used to be, right, Flynn?"

The grin on Clu's face never seemed so fake to Flynn, but for the sake of his son, he had to go along with this. He clapped his son's back. "Right, man, just like it used to be." He stared over at Clu, his eyes saying what he dared not say aloud. _Sam is my son, not yours._ "Sam, I need to speak with Clu a moment, ok?"

"Yeah, Dad, sure," he answered, reluctant to leave him just now, but he did as he was asked.

While Sam stepped away to look out the window at his father's greatest creation, Tron City, Flynn took Clu aside. "Where's Quorra?"

"Ah, your little ISO companion. It's been a long time since I've seen her." He laughed low. "Of course, I thought she'd been de-rezzed. She's safe, Flynn, for now. I'll just keep her hostage to ensure you keep your part of the bargain."

"Bargain! What bargain?" Flynn asked, keeping his voice lowered.

Clu leaned closer to Flynn, whispering in his ear. "The implicit promise that you won't tell Sam the truth about the past. Our past. He doesn't need to anything about that right now. I concede that he's your flesh and blood. But it's only right we let him choose where he wants to be, and with whom he wants to stay. I have more to offer him. What can you give him, a place to hide in the Outlands? Let's show young Sam everything he can enjoy here in the city, and then we'll let him choose." Leaving Flynn's side, he headed over to the boy, pointing out details of the jewel of the Grid. Lightning streaked across the sky, highlighting the cloud cover as rain fell in sheets, giving everything a sheen.

Watching his son being so familiar with his oppressor made Flynn's heart ache. How could he, an old man, compete with this simulation of his younger self? He had to find a way to get his son back, and keep Quorra safe. Already his mind was awhirr with ideas.

**A/N: ah the green monster, jealousy. These two very similar beings competing for the affections of Sam. And what about Quorra? What has Clu in mind for her, and how will Flynn keep order without ruining his Zen thing? Stay tuned. **

**I used some lines from the film, and changed around events.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 13**

Sam saw his father standing alone, looking very lost. His face was grim, but with a sorrow behind the eyes that touched Sam's heart. He went over to talk to the older man, much to the chagrin of a jealous Clu, who was watching the pair even while speaking with Jarvis. Wanting to ensure that Rinzler had no contact with Flynn, Clu gave orders to his aide to send Rinzler away. Giving the obeisant program a curt nod, Clu turned back to his guests. "Sam, why don't you take your father to the room across from your own. Talk, spend some time together, and get to know each other. I have some things to take care, and I'll join you both later." He gave Flynn a smile before leaving the pair alone.

Sam touched his father's arm, as he said, "Come with me, Dad. I'll show you your room."

"You're hair is wet, Sammy," Flynn observed, brushing his son's damp locks off his forehead. "You seem to have a great deal of free reign here."

"Yeah, well, Clu trusts me." Sam frowned at the comment that sounded like an accusation, but the frown was soon replaced by a smile. "So, Dad, you got my signal?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu headed for the room Quorra had been sequestered in. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep her from Flynn for long before the Creator would demand her freedom. Without knocking, he entered the room. Clu was surprised to find the ISO lying on the bed that sat against the far wall, her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling.

Seeing Clu, Quorra sat up and slid off the bed. "Where is Flynn?" she demanded.

"One thing at a time, my dear." He started to circle her slowly, as was his way when he hoped to intimidate someone. He noticed she was not looking very intimidated. "Why are you so loyal to Flynn, Quorra? It's not as if he were **your** Creator. What makes him so important to you?"

Quorra glared at Clu, feeling only hatred for the ACP. His face was Flynn's, but she knew his heart was nothing like her mentor's. "Flynn saved my life when you sought to destroy me, Clu. You failed." She intended the last words to be a dig at the ACP's ego, knowing of his constant search for perfection.

Clu stopped. He turned his head to peer at her, his eyes ablaze with animosity. Grabbing Quorra by the arm, he exposed her ISO mark, the glowing image mocking him. "You should have died with the others. You're an abomination that needs to be de-rezzed."

Quorra swallowed hard. Composing herself, she stood tall, tossing back at the ACP, "Kill me then, Clu. Flynn will not approve of you any more with me gone." Flynn had discussed with Quorra, the reasons he felt responsible for the things Clu had done. Over the cycles, the Creator had given consideration to what he might have done to prevent the destruction of the ISOs, and Clu's abberant behavior. Now, all Quorra wanted to do was stab at Clu with words. She could not tear him down physically, so she sought to do so psychologically. That was a term Flynn had taught her. Showing no fear, she took a step closer. "You are not the Creator, Clu, no matter how hard you try to take his place. You're a mere reflection of Flynn. Without him, you wouldn't even exist."

Clu heard her words, as his hands clenched into tight fists. His visage darkened as he grinned malevolently. "You **will** dance to my tune, ISO. For now, there's someone else I plan to take from your beloved Creator."

_Sam_, Quorra thought. "Flynn will destroy you rather than let you have his son, Clu. He will!" she screamed at his back as he left the room. She ran to the door, but it didn't open. Pounding on it, she demanded to be let out. Seeing it was hopeless, Quorra turned and leaned against the door. Closing her eyes, she willed the system Creator to hear her thoughts of warning. "Where are you, Flynn? I need your help."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn looked at his son, marvelling at how much a man he'd become. "What signal, Sam?" he asked, sitting comfortably on the sofa in his own newly acquired quarters.

"The signal. We had Castor light up his club tower as an alert to you."

"Why would that mean anything to me, son?"

Sam slowly sat next to his father. "Dad, don't you remember? The camping trip? When I got lost, and used the flashlight to help you find me. That was why Clu and I had the tower lit up, so you'd see it and know it...was...me..." His words faded as he realized it wasn't his signal that brought his father to Clu.

Flynn's face was a blank as he tried to remember back to the days when he actually had time to do things with his young son. An angry Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"Dammit, Dad! You spent so little time with me, you'd think every moment would be burned in your memory. Clu asked me to think of some way to contact you, and I remembered that camping trip. Apparently, you didn't."

"Sam, I'm sorry. It was so long ago, for me anyway. You do know about the time difference between here and outside, don't you?" He reached out to Sam, who pulled away and stood.

"Yeah, Dad, whatever." Trying to hide his hurt, Sam reverted to explanations rather than enjoying the experience of having his father back. "Clu helped me find you. He's been very accommodating since I got here. I really like him." His eyes said what he couldn't articulate. _He's more father than you are._

Flynn stood, and facing Sam, he tried to make some sort of reparation for his forgetfulness. Holding out his arms in supplication, he said, "Look, son, I know I wasn't always there for you. There was so much I was responsible for. I know I neglected you, when I wanted nothing more than to be with you. Please, forgive me. We're together now."

Sam looked at the man in front of him. His hair was gray, and his face was wrinkled by time. The beard was a real shock, never having seen one on Flynn before. Sam thought being on the Grid would mean not aging, yet here was Kevin Flynn, the man he admired all his life, now old. How much did they miss not being together? He approached Flynn, and with only the slightest reservation, went into his arms. The two men embraced, while tears threatened to expose an unashamed Flynn.

Pulling back, he clasped his son on the shoulder. "Sam, we can start again."

"Sure, Dad. We'll find a way to get out and go home." He tried to sound excited, but the pain of his father's ignorance of his feelings was taking a toll on Sam's good humor. However, when Clu entered the room, the smile came freely and without the younger Flynn even realizing it. The look on the ACPs face, however, wasn't as pleasant.

"I'm glad to see you two have made up. See, Sam, I told you everything would be fine." Insinuating himself between the younger and the older Flynn, Clu placed his hands on both men's shoulders. "We are going to do so much to improve the Grid."

Flynn shook his head. "Naw, man. Sam and I are going to leave. I've been here long enough."

Clu's eyes narrowed. Now he was going to have to do the one thing he hoped to avoid. He was going to have to force Sam to choose between him and his real father. And if Sam chose Flynn, Clu was going to have to eliminate his competition, one way or the other. He had plans, and he wanted the User, the son of Flynn, on board. Sending Flynn home alone would be the ideal situation. But Clu would not hesitate to exile or kill his Maker. "Flynn, Sam and I have been planning to make improvements to the Grid. I would have thought you would want to be part of this."

At one time, that would have been a priority for Flynn, but not now. He wanted to go home, and he wanted his son with him. He didn't trust Clu in the slightest, not after the history they shared. "I think it best that we find a way off the Grid, Clu. We can always come back. It may even be possible to keep the portal open indefinitely. But that's something I'll need to work on outside."

"Dad, do we have to go immediately? Is it so urgent that we leave now?"

Flynn looked askance at Sam, wondering just what Clu had done to influence him so completely. "Sam, the portal will remain open, but not forever. We'll have to take my disk, and use it to exit through that gateway."

Clu glanced at Flynn's back while he was speaking to Sam, his eyes settlling on the round disk that was secured there. The object so necessary to Clu's plans had almost gone forgotten. "Sam, there's something I want to show you. Flynn, you'll stay here. Rest, take some nourishment. We'll be back soon. Later, I'll show you what I've got planned. You can decide then if you want to participate." Before Flynn could object, Clu had Sam out the door.

Flynn had no time to react. He went to the door only to find it locked. "Damn!" he uttered, angry at himself for being lulled by his own creation's words. He, of all people, should have known better.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are we going, Clu?" Sam asked, still feeling funny about leaving his dad behind. "Why couldn't Dad come with us, anyway?"

Throwing his arm around Sam's shoulder, Clu clarified with an answer he hoped would appease the boy. "I want your ideas before we let your dad in on it. He...may not agree with my goals. You, on the other hand, can bring User ideas into the equation. Are you willing?"

"Sure, whatever I can do to help," answered excitedly. "So where are we going?"

"To start, there," Clu said, pointing up at the waiting Recognizer. He led Sam to the waiting platform, that quickly rose and locked into place. The Recognizer lifted into the air, and flew off toward the darkest expanse of the city. In the distance, Sam could see lights outlining a massive object. "What's that?" Sam asking, pointing at the object.

"That...is the Rectifier. It's a part of my plan to improve and perfect the world." Clu's voice was full of pride at his special initiative. The construct that would take him into the real world. The ship that would enable him to take over every system in the world that was Flynn's place of origin. "Sam, how would you like to stand beside me on the bridge of my greatest creation?"

"That ship? Where do you intend to take it?" Sam squinted, trying to get a better look at this ship.

"We've achieved a great many things here, Sam. Your father and I created a vast complex system, and maintained it. We rid it of its imperfections. But I know there's more. Let me show you what I've created, and what I intend to do with it. I want your opinion, son."

As the Recognizer landed on the flight deck, Sam marvelled at the size of Clu's ship. Why hadn't his father mentioned all of this before? A voice in the back of Sam's mind whispered _maybe...he didn't know about it._

**A/N: Since I'm running out of steam on this story, probably only a few chapters left. I didn't intend to go much past what was in the movie. And I have a new story started that I need to spend some time on. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program **

**Chapter 14**

"So, what do you think of it, Sam?" Clu asked proudly.

Looking around, making note of the number of ships alone, Sam admitted to being very impressed. "It's incredible, Clu. Does...does Dad know about it?"

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, Clu responded, "Your father didn't fully understand the need for this vessel. His plans were simple, with little vision beyond creating the Grid as a place where programs and Users would mingle and work together. I have loftier plans. I'll show you, if you're interested."

Sam decided he had better see what Clu was talking about. If he felt his dad should know, if he didn't already, he would say something. Following alongside Clu, Sam couldn't believe his eyes when he came to a platform overlooking the massive area below. There beneath them, stood hundreds of programs, all dressed like sentries and holding light staffs. "It's an army." Orderly and quiet, they seemed to be awaiting someone's command. It had to be Clu, Sam thought. He was creating an army along with this ship. But why?

"Every milli-cycle sees new conscripts being added. Soon, there will be enough sentries to bring my plan to fruition." Turning to Sam, Clu added, "I want you to join me in my crusade. Think of it. The son of Flynn and his greatest creation, together on a quest for perfection."

Sam looked at Clu, his eyes narrowing. "And just where were you planning to go on this...quest?"

Clu looked down at his army of re-purposed programs. Flynn hadn't known about the Rectifier since he wasn't here to see it being imaged, but soon he would know. Clu looked at Sam and grinned. "Outside."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn paced the floor of his prison. He had to escape and find Quorra. Once they were safe, he would go find Sam. As long as the portal was open, they had a chance to get off the Grid.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Outside? You mean, into the real world?"

Clu corrected the ignorance of the young User. "Sam, this is just as much a real world as your world. But for cycles, only your father has been able to come and go as he pleased. He enslaved us by allowing programs to believe he was some sort of deity. I feel all programs deserve the right to leave the Grid. How better to relate to Users by being amongst them. But Flynn would have none of that. He was a selfish Creator, who wanted to reserve the privilege of our world for himself. But I intend to make his world open and available to all of us, Sam. Think of it. Users and programs together, out there!"

Sam didn't know if what Clu said was a logical next step to his father's dream, or the rantings of a madman. "How is that even possible?"

"Our world will be a cage no more, Sam," Clu continued. "I only need one more thing in my possession."

"Dad's identity disk," Sam whispered. But Clu had heard him.

"Yes, Sam. With your father's disk, I can lead my army into the world of the Users. We will perfect your world, as we've perfected ours. Your world is full of turmoil. Change is needed. I will re-create it, Sam, and I want you with me. Flynn hasn't been a father to you anymore than he's been a partner with me. His promises meant nothing. Now, they're not even important."

"But Clu, Dad wasn't with me because he'd been trapped in here. It wasn't his choice." Sam was intrigued by Clu's vision, but there was no way he was going to help him take over the world's technological systems.

Placing both hands on Sam's shoulders possessively, he looked into the User's eyes, and with supreme conviction of his beliefs, Clu said, "Out there, is a new world, Sam. Out there, is our victory." Squeezing the boy's shoulders tightly, he went on. "Out there,...is our destiny."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Flynn reached out to touch the door. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the very systems he had created. The door soon opened with a whoosh. "Hey, man, it worked," he exclaimed to himself. Quickly moving up behind the sentry guarding the door, he began to key orders into the program's disk.

A reverberating voice uttered, "You are not allowed to leave."

Flynn smacked the program on his helmeted head.

"Please come this way, sir," the program said in response.

Led by the sentry, Flynn went in search of Quorra. Stepping into the lift, he waited to see where the program was taking him. Stopping a few levels down, the sentry led Flynn down a corridor until he reached a blue door on the left. Flynn waited while the sentry keyed the door open, and proceeded into the room. Scanning the interior, Flynn called out, "Quorra, are you in here?"

"Flynn! Yes, I'm here." The ISO bounded out of the bedroom, a grin on her face.

Grabbing her by the arms, he was pleased to see her unhurt. "Are you ok, Q?"

"I'm fine, Flynn. Clu hasn't changed much. He wants you out of the way, and I think he planned to de-rezz me." Quorra looked up at her mentor. He seemed younger somehow, if that were possible. "Where is Sam?"

"I don't know. I imagine he's with Clu. Come on, Quorra, let's get out of here." Peering out the door, Flynn made sure no guards were around. Finding the corridor empty, he and Quorra quietly slipped out.

They took the lift to the lowest level, intent on finding transportation, but when the lift doors opened, they found themselves facing several sentries.

"Not again," Flynn uttered.

Quorra adopted an aggressive posture, leaning forward, and running through the surprised guards. In one fluid motion, she turned, removed her disk and swung it at one of the sentries. The program de-rezzed into glowing data cubes. Quorra retrieved her disk on its return, and was preparing to take out another sentry, when Flynn stepped up behind the remaining two, and removed their disks from their backs. Before they could strike him with their light sticks, he smashed the disks together, causing energy arcs to appear. The sentries stumbled as if blind, and fell to the deck.

Hearing the commotion, more sentries ran to the escaping pair. Quorra was about to fight these all on her own, when Flynn placed a restraining hand on hers, Flynn ordered, "Wait, Q. I'll take care of it." He took a few steps into the open. "Hey, dudes! I need that jet." The sentries had barely reached them when Flynn bent down, and palms flat on the glassy floor, sent an energy wave that knocked them off their feet. "Q, go!"

Quorra ran to one of the jets, started it up, and waited for Flynn.

After making sure the sentries had been dispatched, Flynn jumped aboard the light jet, sealing the compartment. "You've got this, Quorra. It's all in the wrists." He sighed as the jet flew up, its energy lines changing from red to white.

Watching from another vantage point, Rinzler saw the bold escape and pulled out his baton, rezzing a one-man jet around him. He headed for the same direction he had seen the Creator and the ISO go.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Clu knew that Sam was feeling reluctance in supporting his initiative. "Is it your father, Sam?"

"No, man. It's more than that. You're talking about leaving the Grid to declare war on the Users. There has got to be something very weird about that. Like, it's impossible, Clu!"

"Impossible? I created this vessel. I repurposed programs to man it. I only need one more thing. Flynn's disk."

"How will that help, Clu?"

"Your father's disk is the key, Sam. With it, we can leave the Grid as he has done so often. More so, I plan on taking the Rectifier with me. Imagine if you will, this ship out there, where imperfection runs rampant. We can make over your world into one where your people and my programs will exist together, under my rule."

"I...I don't know, Clu. I don't think Dad would approve, let alone the governments of the world." Sam was beginning to wish he'd stayed with his father. His program was obviously running amuck.

"They'll learn to accept perfection, Sam. They'll learn."

A**/N: sorry folks, short chapter. My life has been rampant with issues that make fighting sentries seem simple.** **Writing has had to take a back burner. Next chapter will have battles and confrontations, I promise. Until then...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**Sorry this took so long to post. I have been sick with a bad cold, had my muse desert me for another franchise, but here this is. Sorry it isn't as long as I like to make chapters, but I wanted to post something today. Hope you enjoy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 15**

"Where are we going, Flynn?" Quorra asked, as she steered the light jet in the direction he had pointed.

"I know where Clu has taken Sam," he replied. "Let's find that ship of his, and get my son. It's our only chance, Q. The portal is open, but not for much longer. We can get Sam and leave, all of us."

Quorra remembered hearing about the Initiative from programs who had discovered friends missing. It was postulated they had been taken to Clu's vessel, but why, no one would guess further. Clu would be proud of his creation, and was, no doubt, showing it to Sam. She feared for what Flynn might do. She had to protect the Creator at all costs. And if they made it to the portal, all the better. She had never considered the possibility of her leaving, but if Flynn felt it was possible, she would go with them.

Flynn thought about his son, and how Clu must have manipulated him ever since his arrival. Why the obvious preference for the program over his own father? He knew he wasn't the kind of father his son deserved, but that wasn't wholly his fault. He had been stuck here on the Grid for how many years? But no matter what happened, he was Sam's father, not Clu. That his program dared to pretend to be him just to manipulate his son was beyond his understanding. What purpose did Clu have ingratitating himself to Sam?

As if she knew what Flynn's silence indicated, Quorra spoke up. "Flynn, it's not your fault. You may think you created Clu with flaws, but the truth is you made him too well. He thinks, because he looks like you, he is you."

"And that's not a flaw?" Flynn interjected.

"Not at all. You wanted to create a program that would do what you couldn't do when you were outside. He did that, and more, because you created him too perfect. He followed your directive. Being a program meant he couldn't think like a User. He couldn't...make allowances."

"Ok, then there's your flaw, Q."

Quorra turned to Flynn. "No, it isn't. Flynn, we're not Users."

That was all she had to say. Flynn realized what she said was true. Clu was a program. It was Flynn's flaw to think of him as more. In fact, he failed when he thought of all of them as beings with free choice. They could, of course, be whatever they wanted on the Grid, but only within certain parameters. Hadn't Clu stayed within his own parameters? It just turned out to be a bad thing. And that was his fault, the Creator's fault, flawed in his imagining. Now, his son relationship with Sam hung in the balance. "Come on, Quorra, step on it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I want you to help me get your father's disk, Sam."

Clu wore that grin that told Sam he wasn't to be trusted. He really did want to trust the program who looked like his dad, but did he dare? Now that he had seen his real dad, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. "I don't know, Clu. If dad wanted you to have his disk, why wouldn't he have just given it to you?"

"The Creator is selfish, Sam. He created this world for his own purposes. He never meant us to be more than tools for his agenda. Did he never tell you his plans?" Clu placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Sam shook his head. "He often told me about the Grid. He promised to bring me here one day, but he never said much about what he intended to do with it. Alan brought up a ton of jumbled ideas, but I still don't know where it was supposed to lead." Sam stepped away from Clu, and went to the edge of the overhang, looking down at the flight deck. He turned back to the program. "Why do **you** want his disk, Clu?"

He thought his words carefully, since he didn't want to make Sam any more leery than he seemed to be. "Sam, I...we can bring the best things about the Grid into your world. Together, we can make the improvements the outside world deserves. Perfection, isn't that something Users have wanted since the beginning of time?"

"Well, maybe not perfection. I mean, perfection isn't something that comes easily, Clu, therefore it's a rare thing."

"I can make it...achievable. But to leave the Grid, we need your father's disk. Will you help me get it?"

Sam inhaled, held his breath, and let it out. He didn't want to say yes, but then, he didn't want to make Clu angry by saying no. "Let's find Dad first, Clu." His eyes held the program's, unblinking and without guile.

Clu's eyes narrowed, then he grinned. "Of course, Sam. I want him to be a part of this too." The ACP knew he was losing the boy's loyalty, and if that happened, he'd have no choice but to use him another way, as a hostage.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The light jet hovered over a quiet section of the back end of the flight deck. Quorra smoothly landed the jet between two others, shut the engine down, and waited.

Flynn looked out the front windows, seeking any sign of Sam or Clu, but this part of the ship was empty of anyone. Thinking it was better this way, he activated the ship's entry. He stepped out, followed by Quorra, who kept herself alert for any dangers. Heading down the open area, the pair walked between the parked vessels. Flynn was amazed at the size of this warship, for that was what it was, despite any false promises of Clu's.

Coming to a storage unit, Quorra peered in to find programs lined up one after the other, seemingly in stasis. "Flynn, what is this?"

"Clu can't create programs. He can only destroy or re-purpose them." Flynn continued past the eerie sight of so many inactive programs, scanning the area for a way to the command vessel sitting atop the warship. Was Sam up there? Seeing Quorra transfixed by the inmoving programs, he whispered, "Q,come on!"

Making a run across the open deck, neither saw the warrior-program Rinzler watching from above. He had landed only moments after the others, and silently followed them. Now he stepped out into the open as they were caught mid-floor. Releasing his two disks, he flipped over a barrier to land before the Creator and the ISO.

Quorra removed her own disk, and stepped between Rinzler and Flynn defensively. Flynn moved back a few feet to give her room. She removed her light staff with her right hand, and flared the weapon, instantly attacking Rinzler. He parried her thrusts easily with his disks, nearly decapitating her with a near-miss blow to the neck.

Flynn had removed his own disk and sent it sailing for the program, but it missed as both programs were involved in hand-to-hand combat. Flynn didn't want to hit Quorra accidently, as the two fought in such close quarters, so he made no further attacks at Rinzler.

After a few minutes had passed, Rinzler's superior fighting skills began to tire Quorra. Finally, she felt his leg knock hers out from under her. She saw a disk being held at her head, but no blow came. Instead, she was lifted up off the floor, and with Flynn, was unceremoniously dragged away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, well, what have we here?" Clu asked aloud, seeing Rinzler bringing in both Flynn and his old nemesis Quorra. "Flynn, you could have waited for me to have you brought here. Nevertheless, here you are." Looking at Quorra, his eyes held no friendliness, no compassion. "I'm glad to see you too, Quorra." Turning to Sam, he said, "My boy, why don't you show your father around. I have a few things to talk to Quorra about. Don't go too far," he warned them.

Flynn looked over at his ward, who gave him a quick shake of her head. He nodded slightly, and turned to Sam, saying, "Yes, son, show me this goliath of a ship. And tell me what plans Clu has for it." Quickly grabbing the back of Sam's neck, he steered him away from the trio of programs.

Clu approached Quorra, hands behind his back. "You really have no reason to be here, ISO. Still, I may have a purpose for you. When I'm finished, you'll not only be loyal to me, there won't be anything you wouldn't do for me."

The last line sent shivers up Quorra's spine, as she speculated on what he meant by that threat.

"Rinzler, watch her." Clu headed over to Flynn and Sam.

Upon reaching father and son, Clu was immediately attacked verbally with Flynn's accusations.

"So you want to take this ship outside and do what, impose your brand of perfection on the world? Do you know how utterly ridiculous that is? If you think I'm giving you use of my disk, you're insane."

Clu nodded to two sentries, who grabbed Flynn on either side, allowing the ACP to step up behind the Creator and remove his disk from his back. "I didn't ask for your permission, Flynn." To the sentries, he ordered, "Keep him here until I return. Sam, come with me."

Sam looked from Clu to his father and back. He could see fear in Flynn's eyes, but not from any expectation of his own safety, but something more emotional. Fear that he had lost his son.

"Sam, I want to show you how this will work. Come on."

Sam gave his father a look that he hoped would explain what he was feeling, but in truth, he didn't think Flynn would understand. "Sure, Clu, I'm coming."

Once they reached the command ship's bridge, Clu went to the activation tower, and slipped the Creator's disk into the device. Right away, lights ran the length of the Rectifier as the disk sent pure energy running into every system aboard the ship.

Sam watched as the disk locked and mutated, hearing the sounds of every operational system tying directly into the power unit. "So, how does it work?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Below, Quorra and Flynn were being held by Rinzler and two sentries. Quorra relaxed as if she had given up fighting any longer. As one sentry passed her, she kicked out at him, knocking him to the ground. Flynn attacked the other sentry, using longer unused martial arts skills to knock out the unsuspecting program.

Rinzler drew his disks and strode towards Flynn, ready to take him down if he didn't stop fighting. As he approached, Flynn turned to him, and asked, "Tron, what have you become?" The warrior program flinched, and shook his head, as he heard words in his head, his own words from long ago. _Flynn, go! _He had sacrificed himself to save Flynn, his friend Flynn, before Clu had turned him into an abomination. Stepping down, he re-joined his disks and refused to fight further.

Flynn glanced at Rinzler, and seeing that he was not going to stop them, smiled and nodded. "Thanks, old friend." Grabbing Quorra, the pair headed for the lifts. "We have to get Sam, now!"

Quorra stopped Flynn. "You go to the ship and wait for us. I'll get Sam." Nodding reassuringly at her mentor, Quorra ran off to the lift. Flynn watched her go, then turned back to the steps that led down to the flight deck. "Good luck, Q," he whispered, before taking the steps.

**A/N: this story will probably be finishing up in a chapter or two with an epilogue, especially if I make it one more chapter. It was tons of fun writing, but my Tron muse is really playing hard to get. Thank you, readers, for your support.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Tron : Legacy.**

**My Father, My Program**

**Chapter 16**

Clu watched with satisfaction as the disk locked into the system it would now control and support. The hum told him it was actively working. "With this disk, we can take this ship and everyone on it out into the User world."

Sam wondered if Clu's plan was really going to benefit the world, or just feed his own desires. Having real programs walking around like anyone else was going to be difficult to explain. How would they adapt? Would they become human, or show some other traits unique only to programs? How would the military of the world respond to that ship and Clu's formidable army?

Jarvis entered the room holding a data pad, on his face a frown. "Sir, I need to speak with you. It's really quite urgent." He added the last sentence when he saw the look of impatience on His Excellency's face.

"Sam, stay here. I'll be right back." Clu and Jarvis left the room while Sam continued to gaze at his father's disk. As much as he liked Clu, and appreciated the program's willingness to include him as maybe his father never had, something didn't feel right about all of this.

While Clu was being briefed by his aide, Quorra was sneaking her way up to the Command ship, hoping to somehow distract Sam long enough to get him away from Clu. Once she found him, they would get to the ship where Flynn was, hopefully, still waiting, and head for the portal. Slipping past one sentry, she ran smack into another. Activating her light stick, she spun around on the ball of her foot, and bending low, swung the stick at the sentry's legs, derezzing a wide swath, causing him to fall to the deck. Without stopping, she ran on down the corridor, leaving her stick on, just in case.

Quorra came to the corridor where on one side lay the Control room, and in the room across the way stood the power device. She saw Flynn's disk in the device, obviously fully operational. She went in and was surprised to find someone. She happily confronted the Creator's son himself. "You have to come with me, Sam. Your father is downstairs waiting for us with a light jet that will take us to the portal. We can leave the Grid together, but you have to come now, before Clu returns."

"I can't just leave, not without an explanation." Sam glanced toward the door, hoping Clu would walk in, giving him an excuse to ignore Quorra.

"We can leave now, while Clu is gone, but he could be back any moment." Quorra wished she could knock him out and carry him downstairs, but that wasn't likely to happen.

Sam thought for a moment, his mind torn between staying on the Grid or going back home with a man he felt he hardly knew. "I won't do that to Clu. He's shown me everything, and included me in his plans. Besides, what does Dad care anyway?" His thoughts were in turmoil. He wanted to be with his father, he really did, but he had been hurt once before.

"Sam, your father loves you. And Clu can't be trusted. We have to go now!" She tugged on his arm, also keeping her eyes on the door.

Finally deciding that he had to make choice, Sam grabbed the disk from the tower, let Quorra drag him from the room. He grabbed a pair of the light wings he'd seen on the wall. He'd meant to ask Clu about them, and see if he would teach him how to use them. Now he had to hope they were of simple construction and easy to use.

Heading across the corridor, the pair entered the Control room. Clu was not there, luckily, and as Sam set the wings, he took Quorra into his arms and held on tightly. They jumped through the window, and as the wings activated, they floated downward, landing on the deck below none-too-gently. Quorra led Sam to the light jet where they saw Flynn waiting for them. Starting up the ship, he smiled at seeing his son with Quorra. "Sam, I'm glad you could make it."

Handing Flynn his disk, Sam told him, "You might want to hang on to this."

Flynn took the disk, smiling at his son. "Strap yourselves in now. I have a feeling we won't be leaving alone."

An alarm had rung out, alerting the ACP to the theft. Sure enough, Clu had been briefed by Jarvis on the escape of Flynn and the ISO. He removed the baton from his hip, and took with him his best jet fighters. They headed for the flight deck, and jumping from the edge into open space, activated their own 1-man light jets.

Once they'd caught up to Flynn's ship, Clu ordered his programs to circle around from both sides and trap the fleeing vessel that held his maker and the boy he had trusted, along with the last surviving abomination. If he couldn't make use of them, he would destroy them instead. By their direction, Clu could tell where they were going. The portal. He had to stop them before they reached it.

When the light jets had taken off, one program standing on the flight deck decided he had to assist the Creator. Activating his own jet, he jumped off the deck and headed for Clu and his team. Rinzler wasn't going to let the ACP destroy the Creator, for whatever reason that was compelling him to disobey his directives for an old one. _Save Flynn._

Clu aimed at the blue and white bordered light jet, firing his weapons full on at it. The pilot was too skilled, and Clu missed. One of his fighters was also firing at the jet, striking a hit. The jet veered down as it attempted to avoid the laser bolts.

On board the jet, Flynn let Quorra control the weapons, while Sam sat in the turret. They shot at the approaching light jets, hitting two. The jets de-rezzed, and the programs fell into the Sea of Simulation and were de-rezzed themselves.

With Flynn's skilled flying, Sam shooting laser bolts at the pursuing jets behind and Quorra in front, it wasn't long before they found themselves on the way to the portal. They didn't know Clu was still alive and hot on their trail.

Clu, in his frustration, cried out in anger, and pushed his jet faster, aiming his guns at the 3-man jet. He fired relentlessly until he noticed another jet coming up on his left. It was Rinzler. "Take the shot! Finish the game!" Clu yelled into his communications device.

Instead, the formerly loyal program pulled back on his stick, bringing his jet up and over to place himself behind Clu. He fired his weapons at his former master, hitting the jet, causing it to de-rezz. Rinzler saw Clu falling toward the sea, just as his own jet was hit by de-rezzing debris. He felt himself falling through the air toward the Sea. Remembering his spare baton, he reached for it just as Clu reached him, the pair falling ever downward.

Clu kicked out at the traitorous program, grabbing his baton, and rezzing it, the ACP flew toward the portal.

Rinzler continued falling toward the Sea, until he hit the liquid. Dropping like stone, he knew he was going to de-rezz. At least he had helped his friend. His last image of the 3-man jet was it heading safely toward the portal. He knew Clu would be following though. As he waited for his systems to shut down, he remembered. His creation by Alan1. His first meeting and subsequent friendship with Flynn. His love for Yori. His assistance to Flynn in the creation and monitoring of the new Grid. The attack on Flynn by Clu. Anything that happened afterwards was just a blur. Rinzler noticed his circuitry had blacked out. This was it. Non-existence was upon him. Then he saw his circuitry re-light, only now it was his old blue-white. And he smiled. If he was to de-rezz, it would be as the Creator's friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once the 3-man jet arrived at the portal deck, the three climbed out. "Well, Sam, we're almost home. Man, it's been a long time. I won't know the place."

Sam smiled. "I'll be happy to show you around, Dad, and Quorra, too." As they ran up the steps leading to the portal's bridge, none were expecting the scene that greeted them. It was a waiting Clu.

"Sam, I shared everything with you," Clu said, as he walked across the bridge toward the trio.

"I know," Sam responded simply.

"We were going to perfect the outside world, together." Clu came closer, his hands open, beseeching.

"As you saw it," Sam answered. "The thing about perfection is it's impossible to obtain. You wouldn't know that."

He looked over at his father, who said, "It's true, Clu. I didn't know that when I created you."

"Then everything you made me was for nothing. I refuse to accept that. You didn't care about Sam, so I was going to make him my son. I had plans for him, Flynn. He was going to rule at my side, even as he showed me your pathetic world."

Flynn was getting angry now. "Just because you look like me, Clu, doesn't make you, me. Sam is **my** son! You will never be anything to him. You're a program, Clu,** my** program."

Clu, in his rage, ran at Flynn, pushing Sam aside as his hands reached out for the Creator's neck. "I will kill you!" he screamed.

Sam picked himself up, and ran toward Clu, stepping between the furious ACP and Flynn. "Stop, Clu! Don't hurt Dad. I'll stay. Let him and Quorra leave the Grid, and I'll stay. We can still work on your plan, together.

Clu glared at Flynn and Quorra, then looked at Sam. He stood down, moving away from Flynn. "Alright, Sam, if you stay, I'll let them go."

Flynn came to stand beside his son, placing a hand on his shoulder protectively. "No, Sam, you can't do this."

"Dad, I won't let Clu hurt you, I won't. Just...just go." He gave his father a final smile.

Flynn waited a moment, then nodded. "Ok, Sam, we'll leave. But don't think this is over, Clu. I'm not done with you yet."

Flynn hugged Sam tightly, as the boy whispered something. Then he turned to Quorra, saying, "Let's go, Q." Giving Clu one last glance, Flynn led his ward across the bridge and to the platform where a beam of light shot straight up into the air. That was the way out. The pair stepped into the beam. "Good bye, kiddo. I love you," Flynn called out. He reached behind him, and removed his disk.

Sam watched his father and his companion step into the light. The portal bridge started to retract, as it prepared for the burst of power from the beam. Sam had only a second to think and react. He looked at the ACP and said, "I'm sorry, Clu, but I don't belong here." He went for the break in the bridge as fast as he could run, and jumped the gap. He reached for the edge, just missing it, but Flynn quickly ran to his son, and pulled him up. Father and son gazed at one another for what felt like an eternity. "Let's go home," Flynn said.

Clu held out his hands as he cried out at the boy he'd taken under his wing, and shared with him, his dream of perfection. "Sam, why?"

Sam looked at the program he had befriended, over the growing gap in the bridge, and answered, "He's my dad." Turning away, he ran to the beam, and stepped in next to his father and Quorra. Flynn lifted the disk up over his head, and the trio waited as it rose high into the beam before disappearing. The last thing any of them saw was Clu yelling unheard words at them, his clenched fists raised high in anger.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

One by one, Flynn, Sam and Quorra appeared in the basement office beneath the arcade, as the laser re-constructed their forms from the energy it drew from the Grid. "We made it, Sam," Flynn said, hugging his son. He drew Quorra close, glad to see she had made it too. He wasn't sure if that would even have been possible. He spun around and turned the computer off, then did the same with the laser. No sense in tempting fate, and possibly allowing Clu to somehow enter into this world.

"Dad, what do we do with this knowledge we have, and what about Quorra?" Now that they were home again, Sam knew he had made the right decision. This was where he belonged.

"Hm, well, maybe we can contact Alan, bring him into this, before we reveal my return to the media. It's going to get out anyway, but just not yet." He looked around the disused office. "Man, it's been too long since my last visit here."

Quorra regarded everything as new, touching the books and furniture, before glancing over the photos of a young Sam that Flynn had placed on the wall board. "Can we go out now? I can't wait to see your world, Flynn."

Sighing, Flynn placed his arms around his son and his ward, leading them up the stairs. "I couldn't agree with you more, Q. It's going to be a new world for both of us."

Standing in the middle of the dusty arcade, Sam found his cell phone back in the pocket of his re-constructed jacket. Dialing Alan's number, he waited for him to pick up the line. He watched as his father regarded the cloth-covered gaming consoles of the arcade nostalgically, showing Quorra as he explained that these were the kinds of games Users once played. A voice spoke into Sam's ear. It was Alan Bradley, his godfather and Flynn's best friend. "Alan, this is Sam. I'm at the arcade. Can you get down here quick? There's something I have to show you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Sea of Simulation was a quiet place. Little activity disrupted the occasional waves that lapped at the shore. That is, until now. A head rose from the dark fluid, as a figure walked toward shore. It wore a light suit which was bordered in blue-white, and held a disk which was also lit in blue-white. The symbol at the throat of the suit blazed brightly in blue-white. Three squares topping a single square.

The figure, dripping wet, exited the fluid. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there. He'd have to re-boot if he was to remember everything. Turning toward the city in the distance, the resurrected program headed in that direction. He stopped, and placing his disk on his back, tilted his head and said low, "Tron once fought for the Users, and he will again." Smiling, the figure continued toward the city, the city named after him. He had a new future to face, and this time, he wouldn't let any program divert him from his directive, no matter who it was.

**A/N: ok, folks, that's it for this story. I didn't kill Clu but Tron is back, so who knows what the ACP will do when he sees his best warrior is not himself. Or rather, is. I hope the readers enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry people lost interest, but that happens. **

**For Clu lovers, note, I did not kill him. He's just going to be bitchy for a long time. And he may have Tron to deal with sometime, right? ;-)**

**The bit about Tron rising from the Sea of Simulation was inspired by a beautiful painting on deviant art by aaorin. Look at it of you haven't seen it already. **

**Thanks for all the nice comments! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
